Fight Back
by AnimeFighter223
Summary: What if Keitaro was pissed off after getting beaten up without an explanation again, so when he is at a bookstore, he finds a copy of the UFC Magazine, how will he react? Rated T, please no flames, consructive criticism would be okay.
1. Discovery

**This is a fic I am writing since I am a fan of the UFC, and because I hate how Keitaro doesnt stand up for himself in the anime and manga.**

**But I am not really sure how good i am at writing, because this is my first time writing something, so I'm just gonna wing it and see how i do.**

**Construtive criticism only, no flames please.**

* * *

**At the Hinata Inn**

Here we find the Hinata Inn, a popular hot spring, and in the hot spring we see a young man getting the shit kicked out of him. Wait, what the hell is happening?

"Keitaro! YOU PERVERT!" A brunette who really needed to take anger management classes said as she launched some random guy with glasses into the stratosphere.

Okay seriously, what the hell was that for? What possible reason could this angry woman have for trying to kill him? The reason was that this guy was actually the manager of an ALL girls Dorm, and apparently his tenants were all a bunch of angry teenage girls who obviously didn't look at all the facts before they jumped to conclusions. But what actually happened was that he was cleaning the hot springs when the angry brunette walked in with a towel and saw him. Apparently even though she was the one who was at fault, she still attacked the poor guy even though he had done nothing wrong.

Man, Life just sucks at times doesn't it? The boy whose name was Keitaro Urashima had been getting the short end of the stick his entire life. He was clumsy, foolish, he trusted people too easily, and to top it all off, he was physically weak. This was the subject of many of the problems of his childhood. He was bullied so often that eventually his bullies had certain days of the weak where they would beat him up.

But every time it would happen, he would just get up and get on with his life. Even when he was being beaten by those damn girls at the dorm that he owned, he just took all their crap and never actually did anything to stand up for himself. If this was a regular day, he would have gotten back up and walked back home and forget about the whole situation.

But today, was not one of those days.

For today, Keitaro was actually pissed off, not only did she punch him for no good reason, she had the nerve to blame him for her own stupidity! He clearly hung a LARGE SIGN outside the hot springs door that said DO NOT ENTER, BEING CLEANED!

Seriously! You would have to be blind to not see that sign. How could anyone not see the sign. But he just sighed, stood up and brushed himself off. The bruises he got from the crash never stayed for long. For some reason he had an unnatural healing ability. He had no idea why, it reminded him of an old manga he read a long time ago. Either way, it sure saved his life god knows how many times.

"Well, screw going back early, I'm going to hang around town, see if I can blow off some steam." He said with a slightly angry tone.

It was about time he got pissed off over something! But now, he wasn't even going to focus on the girls who tried to kill him. Seriously, that Brunette Naru, was not even the worse one. He had more of those people to deal with. First there was Motoko Aoyama, she seemed to hate all men and believed that they only did things for their own benefit, she would also attack and try to kill any men who she thought were doing perverted acts. The truth was that she was too arrogant to believe anyone else. Hell she one time chased off a little boy who had lost his soccer ball and asked for her help to find it.

Then there was Mitsune. A trickster who tended to always get Keitaro in trouble with the first two girls, mostly because she always framed him so he would once again get launched into the stratosphere. Then there was Shinobu, he actually thought she was a sweet girl, but she was too innocent for her own good. Su, well, she was a hyperactive kid that sometimes kicked him for no reasons.

To put it in simple terms, it was almost like living in a nut house. But enough about that, back to what he was doing. Keitaro was currently walking down the sidewalk trying to look for a place to go and chill for a couple hours. But it would seem that all the good stores were closed. The only thing that seemed to be open was the book store. Since he really didn't have anything to do, he decided he might as well go there. See if he can find anything that interests him.

However, even then it was hard to find something interesting. He was looking through the magazine and manga section to try and find something.

"_Got it…..Got it….Got it….wait…whats this?" _He thought to himself as he found a magazine that was hiding amongst all the others.

"_UFC Magazine? Whats the UFC?" _He thought as he saw the cover picture of the magazine and it showed a large built man knocking another built man out with a kick to the head.

He read through the magazine, apparently the UFC stood for Ultimate Fighting Championship. And so far, he was really interested in the stuff that he was seeing. There were people from all around the world who were competing in the UFC! Not only that but they also used different fighting styles, and that's what really interested him.

He didn't know why, but the thought of being able to fight, it really did make him feel better. After going through the magazine, he then looked around on the other shelves to see if there were any more copies. Sadly he only found two other copies of the magazine, luckily they were both different issues. He walked up to the cashier and set them on the counter.

"I'll take these." He said as the woman behind the counter nodded.

"UFC huh? Not too many people around here interested in that." She said as that surprised Keitaro.

The magazine said that the UFC was known worldwide, but yet there were not that many people around here who were interested in it? He couldn't see why.

"Either way, it just helps out our profits if we start selling more copies. Would you like a subscription to go with the magazines you got now?" The cashier asked as he nodded instantly.

He still didn't understand why he wanted more of the UFC magazines, he had never been into fighting before, why was he so interested in it now?

"_Its probably because I am tired of taking everyone's shit." _He thought to himself as he paid for the magazines and the subscription and wrote down his mailing address.

As he was walking home, he started to wonder where he could watch the fights. But more importantly, when he looked through the magazines and saw some of the techniques being used. He started to think.

"Could I do this?" He said to himself as he looked down at his body.

He was in simple terms, skinny, he literally was built like a 8 year old with almost little to no muscle. As of right now, if you stuck a needle in his arm it would go right through him. But as he looked at himself he actually started to think about what he could do about this.

"_Maybe, maybe I could exercise or work out more, I mean there are some weights in the basement of the Hinata house, maybe I can use those." _He thought as he started to go back home, completing forgetting about why he was angry.

* * *

**TIME SKIP TO DORM**

Keitaro had noticed how all the girls were luckily in the hotsprings so that gave him time to sneak by and go to his room where he put the magazines. He was pretty sure if the others saw them that they would just make fun of him. Especially the child like Su who would say it was a dirty magazine.

When he got to his room he looked over at the small TV that he had, he didn't really use it that much. But now, there was something he wanted to see if he could find. He wanted to see just what these UFC guys could do. And watching the fights would be a good way to find out just what they were capable of. To be honest, he had no idea what MMA was, he had only heard about it a couple of minutes ago. So he was really clueless about this whole thing.

As he was switching channels, he came across a channel that actually did have the UFC on it, he didn't recognize either of the fighters. All he knew was that one of the guys was called Lyoto Machida.

As the fight started, he couldn't help but be impressed with how hard both of the men were fighting. They both had equal determination to win the fight. Keitaro was so focused on the fight that he didn't even realize that he was making punching motions with his hands until he accidentally punched the wall. Luckily it was only strong enough to leave a small dent. But his hand still hurt, mostly due to the fact he was not used to actually punching anything.

"KEITARO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Naru yelled out at him. Jesus she had a loud voice.

"Sorry! Just moving stuff around and I tripped." He said as he heard a scoff.

"Well, don't do it again!" She yelled at him as he cursed under his breath.

God, why did she have to overreact to everything that happened. Keitaro should really consider having a therapist come over and help her out with her anger issues. Either way, he went downstairs and into the basement of the dorm.

He flipped on the lights and he saw an old dusty set of weights. Well, you couldn't really call it a set, it was two fifteen pound dumbbells and a bench press with maybe two weights on it. Keitaro went to pick up one of the dumbbells, and then he found something out. He really did need to work on his strength! Because at the time he was having trouble doing curls with only one of them. And it only weighed fifteen pounds.

"_Wow, I did not realize my strength was this bad, but now, I am going to change that, I'm sick of being weak, I will become stronger!" _He thought as he continued to struggle with the weight.

This was going to take awhile to get used to.


	2. Shopping And Finding A Gym

**Okay, so i wanted to get this chapter done, it will give you some insight on the FIRST fighting style that Keitaro will learn, and since I really want to get to the part where he actually starts to train, I might skip some training scenes. Which i Kind of already did.**

**Either way enjoy the chapter.**

**Oh and one more thing. I need a vote on the SECOND style of fighting that Keitaro will learn, your choices are:**

**Capoeira**

**Muay Thai**

**Brazilian Jiu Jitsu**

**Karate**

**Jeet Kune Do**

**Judo**

**Tae Kwon Do**

**Hapkido**

**Please review adn tell me what fighting style you want.**

* * *

**WITH KEITARO**

It had been a week since Keitaro had gotten an interest in the UFC. Not only that but he was actually walking through town. His Aunt Haruka had sent him to go buy supplies for dinner since the others couldn't be bothered with it. But he was actually really happy with that, to be honest he was also in town for his own reasons. One was so that he could look for an MMA gym that he could train in, and the other was to buy Gaspari Nutrition products as well as buying some weights. After all, the fifteen pound weights were not going to last him long. Surprisingly he had made good progress over the course of a week. Sure he could still only bench-press only ninety five pounds, but considering where he was before, it was good progress.

But like he said, he would eventually need more weights to get stronger, as for the Gaspari products, he had watched The All American Brian Stann fight Chris Leben from a while ago, and he had to admit, he did have respect for the man, not only that but he wanted to be built like him. So that was another goal that Keitaro was going to work towards. But as of right now, he had stopped by the local store, and they actually had the products he was looking for. As he was walking out of the store, he put the bags down and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

It was the directions to a local MMA gym that he had found on Google maps, the place was called Spartan Combat Sports. He didn't know why It was called that, all he knew was that it was the only MMA gym that he could find within a hundred miles, either way, it seemed promising. He would have to walk for a bit, but walking was good exercise anyway.

* * *

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

Keitaro was standing outside of the gym with the sign Labeled 'Spartan Combat Sports'. Not only that but there was the logo of the gym which was the helmet of a spartan with some greek lettering underneath the logo. Keitaro couldn't understand what the work underneath it said, but he figured it wasn't important at the time. He didn't know what they would teach or train people in here, but he figured it was a good start.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" The woman sitting behind a desk reading an MMA magazine said as she had her feet on the table.

"Uh yeah, I would like to train here." Keitaro said as she eyed him over.

"Are you serious?" She asked as if she didn't believe the words that had come out of his mouth.

"Yeah." He said as she looked him over again and sighed.

"Okay, fill out this application with your contact information and address, and try not to get yourself killed." She said as Keitaro filled out the necessary information.

"_What does she mean try not to get myself killed?" _He thought to himself as she tapped his shoulder.

"Hang on, wait for a trainer to come out, since you are a beginner, your starting off with the basic stuff." She said as Keitaro heard the footsteps of a giant coming towards him.

"This is the new guy?" A deep voice said as Keitaro turned around and looked up in fear.

The man he was looking at was…well….Intimidating as hell! The guy was over six feet tall and had a build that would make most people feel pathetic in comparison. Not only that but he had a couple of scars on his face. So it added to the intimidating factor.

"He looks a little…..fragile to be here….I could bend this guy in two without breaking a sweat." The trainer said as Keitaro was starting to sweat nervously.

"Jesus, Mike you look like you're about to kill him, remember, hes only a beginner, He'll improve, besides if he trains with anyone else at the time, he'll probably be dead in a week." The woman said as the bigger man sighed and looked down at Keitaro.

"Okay, fine since hes a beginner, I'll go easy on him." Mike said as Keitaro sighed in relief.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

"_HE CALLS THIS EASY?!" _Keitaro thought as his crazy ass trainer was currently making him run suicides with weights attached to his legs, arms and chest.

"COME ON! My Grandma has more life in her! God rest her soul!" Mike said as he was forcing Keitaro to run faster even though his muscles felt like they were about to give out.

As he was dying of exhaustion he looked over to the other members of the gym, they didn't seem to be natives of Japan due to the different traits he saw. Some looked like they were Greek, others looked like they were American, and there were also some Japanese. But all in all, there were not that many people in the gym, but he did notice one thing. Everyone was built like the gods! One of the guys looked as if he could be Ares himself.

As he looked at them, Keitaro got back to thinking about what he could be like if he trained hard enough, however, that was still a long ways away. But it did fill him with enough determination to push himself even harder.

"GRAAAAHHH!" He was yelling in pain as he was now running even faster.

"What do you know? Looks like this kid is a little stronger than I gave him credit for." Mike said as Keitaro collapsed on the ground soon after he finished.

"Hmm, well he lasted longer than I thought he would, might want to make sure he doesn't cramp up." Mike said as he took the weights off of Keitaro and threw him a small energy bar.

"What is this?" Keitaro said in a tired and strained voice.

"Energy bar, has all the necessary nutrients and vitamins, it should keep your body from cramping up all over." Mike said as Keitaro started to munch on it.

Surprisingly it did not taste as bad as he thought it was going to be. At least he wasn't going to be one of those guys who had to force it down his throat to actually eat the damn thing.

"Okay, Ill give you a five minute break and then we will finish your warm ups." Mike said as Keitaro looked at him like he was crazy.

"That was a warm up?" He said as he finished it and got ready for more training.

* * *

**AFTER AN HOUR OF PAINFUL TRAINING**

Keitaro was laying on the ground, it was official, he was now close to being dead from exhaustion. He had spent the whole hour working out. And he didn't learn a single thing about fighting, so he was a little confused.

"Uh, Mike…Sir? I thought I was supposed to be learning how to fight too?" Keitaro said as Mike slapped him upside the head.

"Come on, we got to make your body stronger before we get to sparring and techniques….you'll start learning to fight when we decide your ready." Mike said as Keitaro looked at him.

"What will I be learning?" Keitaro asked as Mike looked at him.

"Well first, the owner and head trainer of this place requires everyone to learn Pankration, after all, we Can't call this place Spartan combat sports without pankration." He said as Keitaro looked confused.

"What's Pankration?" Keitaro asked as it was another fighting style that he had never heard of.

Mike sighed and began his explanation of the deadly Greek art. Pankration could simply be put as the first mixed martial art in ancient Greece, not only did it involve punching and other strikes, but it also covered grappling and wrestling. However it had been changed ever since the early days, especially since the original Pankration involved eye gouging and biting. This is now banned in most competitive fighting. Not to mention death was not an uncommon sight back in ancient Greece.

"Wow, that's quite a history." Keitaro said as he was wondering what else they would teach him here.

"But what about other forms of fighting, I assume you guys have more than Pankration?" Keitaro asked as he nodded.

"Yes, as you can see from some of the other trainers here, we have a wide variety of styles, but what you decide to learn is up to you, you will decide once you have started Pankration and have practiced it to get an understanding of how hard it is to learn to fight." Mike said as he pointed Keitaro towards the door.

"Now get out of here, Gym closes in a couple minutes." Mike said as Keitaro started to walk out.

"By the way Kei, one more thing, I would suggest working out at home, if you do you might start progressing fast enough to start learning Pankration a little bit sooner." Mike said as Keitaro smiled and walked outside.

He had to admit, even though he was sore all over, he did feel pretty good about himself, even though he still needed to work on all of his other problems, he at least was starting to improve in ways that he couldn't have imagined if he hadn't found that UFC magazine. After he found that, he had begun to train himself as often as he could.

He had bought heavier weights earlier in the day and had them shipped to the dorm. But he also told the guy who was delivering them to place them at the entrance of the basement. That way no one would get suspicious as to what he was doing and what he was going to do. He didn't want ANYONE to find out, not even his Aunt Haruka. Because frankly, he was also kind of annoyed by her. She hit him constantly just because he called her Aunt? Geez, she was just as bad as the other girls. God this really did suck. Why is that all the women he knew either hit him or were scared of him? Either some god really hated him, or he just had bad luck.

As soon as he got home, he noticed how the weights were down by the basement door as usual, not only that but it would appear that nobody was paying attention to Keitaro walking up to the dorm, so he was luckily anonymous at the time. It would appear that his luck was improving. Maybe some higher power had finally decided to cut him a break. And it was about time too, for all we know he might have eventually died from all of the attacks on him. Even though he did heal fast, it would be hard to heal something if say, I don't know, if his heart was cut out of his chest by a crazy sword wielding lady.

Somewhere in the hot springs, Motoko sneezed.

As Keitaro moved the heavy weights into the basement and got them organized in a way so that he wouldn't lose them amongst all the other junk, he looked around and decided to take a break. He had been through enough today, so he was going to kick back and relax for a bit. But not before making a protein shake and downing it as fast as he could.

He walked up to his room and closed the door, he then flipped open his laptop and went on to youtube. He searched through the videos until he finally found a video that interested him. And it turns out that the video was actually a documentary on Pankration.

After all, its best to learn about the fighting style before actually learning it…right?


	3. What Pankration Can Do

**Okay, I decided to do this chapter since I am currently wired on enough caffeine to kill a horse. So i got this chapter done pretty fast, yeah it might be a little rushed, but at this point, I just want to get to a fight scene.**

**Anyway, so far Hapkido and Jeet Kune do are both tied with one vote, however fire assassin, you did bring up a good point with the need for defense. But i will keep the poll up for anyway else who wants to vote for the fighting styles i listed back in chapter 2.**

**Also, I don't know who to pair Keitaro with, so here is a poll**

**Motoko**

**OLDER SHINOBU**

**Kitsune**

**The One girl from Never Back Down 2**

**Or you can suggest characters from other anime**

**The reason why I didn't put Naru on the list is because frankly I am sick of her.**

**Either way enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**With Keitaro**

Keitaro was once again walking towards the gym, it had been a couple of days since he had joined. His muscles had grown a bit in size, but only by a little bit, as of right now, it only looked as if his muscles were more toned than usual. He was starting to wear baggier and looser clothing so that the people at the dorm would not notice his increase in muscle. Once again, it would better to surprise them when the right time came. And the right time would come when they would try and kill him again. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces, oh it would be PRICELESS!

However that day was still a long time away, even with Mike's Hellish training, speaking of which, he found out that Mike was actually a Marine Drill Instructor until he was honorably discharged a couple of years ago. But why he decided to come here was still unknown. However that would explain the tough training. But he had to admit, even though it was really tough and he felt like he was going to die most of the time, it was worth the results. One thing he couldn't wrap his mind around, is how the hell he was still only a BEGINNER?!

Seriously?! What the hell do these guys consider advanced? And more importantly, when was he going to start learning Pankration? Or any form of fighting? The thought was driving him insane! As he tried to calm down, he noticed how he was right at the front of the gym. He smiled and walked in and greeted the girl at the front desk.

"Hey Scarlet." Keitaro said as he walked by with a gym bag.

"Hey Kei, still alive I see?" She said as she was still wondering how Keitaro wasn't dead from the training?

Seriously, most people would have hurt themselves training too hard, but this guy seemed to survive everything they threw at him. Was he immortal or something?

"Trust me I've survived worse." He said as he walked into the gym.

"Okay, now you grab his neck and…." He walked in on one of the trainers throwing one of the trainees onto the ground.

"Simple as that." He said as they all nodded.

"_Sure its simple to him." _Keitaro thought as he looked for Mike.

"About time you showed up!" He heard a voice say as he was slapped on the back of the head by Mike.

"Ow! What the hell? I'm one minute late?" Keitaro said as Mike looked down at him.

"One Minute too late, now get to training." Mike said as he tossed him the weight vest, except this time he put heavier weights in it.

"_Not to self, GET A WATCH!" _Keitaro thought as he began his usual 'Warm Ups' with the added weight.

* * *

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

"I'm impressed, you actually did that faster this time." Mike said as Keitaro grinned a little.

"I guess that means we will have to increase the weight next time." He said as Keitaro suddenly frowned.

"Anyway, Good news, I got you someone here who is going to help teach you what Pankration can do." Mike said as he called someone over.

The man was Greek in descent as you could tell due to the traits and the accent. And he looked like he could have come straight out of '300'. He came over and looked at Keitaro.

"Wow, the others were right, this guy is pretty scrawny." He said as Mike sighed.

"Hey Don't forget Alastor, your students over there looked the same at one time too." Mike said as Keitaro turned to look at the other students.

They once looked like him? It seemed as if there was hope for him yet.

"Okay, So Keitaro is it? I want you to try and punch me." Alastor said as Keitaro looked a little confused.

"Uhm okay." He said as he got into a bad fighting stance.

"Punch me already!" Alastor said as Keitaro threw a punch out of fear.

Alastor caught the punch and then brought Keitaro into the clinch and then somehow wrestled him to the ground and got him in a knee bar.

"OW!" Keitaro yelled out as he tapped out as quick as he could.

"Damn, that was fast." Mike said as Alastor got up.

"That's one technique, if you do it right, your opponent will either tap out or be screaming in pain, you do it wrong…your screwed." He said as he helped Keitaro up.

"Now try it again, and try not to be taken down as fast this time. I at least want to get a slight workout out of this." Alastor said as Keitaro got into the same stance.

"No not like that!" Mike said as he corrected Keitaro's stance, with the way he was standing, you could tell that he was going to telegraph all of his punches which would be easy to see and defend against.

"_This kid is gonna need a lot of work." _Alastor thought as he continued to show him Pankration techniques.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Keitaro was now sitting in a chair with a bruised face, apparently not only did Alastor show him the throwing and wrestling techniques, but also how they mixed in strikes with the style. Yep it was official; Pankration was going to be very useful indeed. However, the path to learning it was going to be hard, and very painful.

"Okay, now you see what it can do to the human body, your lucky this isn't ancient Greece otherwise you would be missing your eyes by now." Mike said as Alastor was drinking a protein shake.

"Look on the bright side, he at least started to get better with his stance in the middle of it, hell he even landed a punch, sure it didn't have much strength behind it, but it was better than nothing." Alastor said as Keitaro didn't know whether he should be flattered or insulted.

Why is it everyone in this gym insulted you and complimented you at the same time? They must have liked to screw with your head. Either that or they got a kick out of it. But then of course, it could be a little bit of both. That seemed like a reasonable explanation.

"Well, at least he isn't as clumsy when he first came in here, before he could barely walk without tripping on something, but now he can actually stand tall, so that's an improvement." Mike said as he helped Keitaro to his feet.

"Would you look at that, his face is already healing up." Alastor said as some of the bruising and swelling on his face had gone away.

"I always did seem to heal minor injuries faster than most people." Keitaro said as he looked at both of the trainers.

"So when will I start learning Pankration instead of being shown what it can do?" Keitaro said as Mike looked at him.

"Maybe a week, we still need to work on some stuff." He said as he started to walk away but Keitaro stopped him.

"A week? It will take that long?" Keitaro asked as Mike looked at him.

"If you want to take it easy then yeah, it will take that long." He said as Keitaro stopped him.

"Can't we start sooner?" He asked as Alastor turned to him.

"Look Kei, first off, this training would just get tougher if we started off sooner, so trust me you don't want to start sooner." Alastor said as Keitaro looked at both of them.

"Please, I need this more than you think, I NEED TO GET STRONGER!" He yelled at them as they looked at each other.

They then went over to the corner and started to talk to each other for a bit. They started to argue for a bit, but then they calmed down and started pointing towards Keitaro, they were still trying to decide what to do with him. Finally they both reached an agreement and walked towards him.

"Be at the gym tomorrow at seven." Alastor said as they both walked off.

"Thank you!" Keitaro said in a happy tone.

"You won't be thanking us tomorrow." They both said at the same time as Keitaro suddenly thought of something.

"_Wait a second, why does this situation seem so familiar, didn't I see this in a movie? I did, what was it called again?" _He thought as he couldn't remember what this conversation reminded him of. He knew it was a movie but he couldn't figure out which one.

_(TRY AND GUESS THE MOVIE.)_

Either way, he was starting to head home, he walked out of the gym with his bag and changed back into his baggy clothes. Sure he had athletic clothing for when he trained since the baggy clothes were caught too easily on other objects, so it was better to switch over to shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

The good news was that he would finally start learning Pankration tomorrow. However, he could tell by the tone in his trainer's voices, it was not going to be easy.

* * *

**BACK AT THE HINATA DORMS**

Naru and the others were sitting around in the living room. They all noticed how Keitaro seemed to be disappearing a lot lately, but he never told them where he was going. And to top it off, not even Su could figure out where he was going even though she had a couple of devices that could track him down. Did he figure out a way to avoid them.

They all heard the door open as Keitaro walked in, he had put his gym bag down in the basement and had walked in through the front door. Shinobu looked up and saw that Keitaro was going towards the kitchen.

"Sempai! Your back, Dinner isn't ready yet but-" She suddenly gasped as she saw his face, it was covered in bruises.

"_Shit! I forgot the bruises weren't completely healed." _He said as he looked away.

"What happened?!" Shinobu said as the others looked at Keitaro's face.

"Holy Shit! What happened to your face?" Kitsune said in a drunken slur.

"Well….its….kinda stupid what happened." Keitaro said as he was trying to make up a story as to how he got the bruises.

"I don't care about how stupid it was?! What happened to your face?" Naru said as Keitaro looked at them.

"Some guy pushed me down a flight of stairs and this happened…that's all." He said with a convincing tone.

"More like you fell down them yourself." Naru and Motoko said as Keitaro glared at them even though they didn't notice it.

"Anyway, I'm going to go and rest for a bit, Shinobu, do you think you can come and get me when Dinner is ready?" He asked as she nodded.

"Thanks." He said as he patted her head and she blushed at the contact. Wow she really did blush for everything.

As soon as he was out of earshot, the insults started to come from Motoko and Naru.

"Clumsy fool, I guarantee he fell down the stairs himself." Motoko said as Naru just agreed with her.

"Or maybe he was being a pervert and some woman put him in his place." Naru said to her friend.

Oh and when I said that Keitaro was out of earshot, I lied. He was actually hiding behind the wall and he could hear the whole exchange of insults.

"_God, I swear I am going to kick them out one day if they keep this crap up, it is really starting to piss me off." _Keitaro thought as he was getting angry.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" He said as he forgot why he was thinking that.

"Ah screw it, just ignore them." He said as he got into his room and started mixing up another protein shake.

He had also taken the liberty of fixing the hole in between his room and Naru's in his free time since he was getting tired of putting up with her shit whenever she accused him of peeking through that hole. So now that he had taken care of two things, he got out a copy of the latest UFC magazine. He was going through some of the training exercises that Randy Couture did when Shinobu stuck her head in his room.

"Sempai? Dinner is ready." He said as he put the magazine away, even though he did it slowly, she still couldn't see the cover of it.

"Thanks Shinobu." He said as he got up and headed downstairs.

"Are you sure that just falling down a flight of stairs did that to you?" She asked as he nodded.

"It was a big flight of stairs." He said as she giggled at that.

"_At least there is one girl in this dorm that isn't crazy." _He said as he went down to the table and started to eat dinner.

"_My luck is really changing, the food for dinner tonight is even good for muscle development and repair...Man this is a good day." _He said as he continued to eat.

Today was a good day, But tomorrow, oh it was going to be hell.


	4. The Start Of Pankration Training

**Okay so a couple of people brought good points up, so i now have a set of characters that are a choice for Keitaro in a relationship. And it would appear that after a bunch of votes coming from messages and reviews. That the one who is going to be paired with Keitaro is...dramatic drum roll...MAI SHIRANUI!**

**To be honest, I don't know much about King of fighters, but I'm actually going to check it out so that I don't screw up the character descriptions, and I'll have to think of a way that she is included in this story.**

**So either way, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**With Keitaro**

Keitaro was right, Today he was officially in the third circle of hell! He knew that he asked for this, but he didn't expect things to get this hard. They had him doing exercises in one minute intervals, sure that doesn't usually sound bad, but due to the fact that they were making him do at least an hour or two of training in it without letting him take a break. That started to put a massive strain on the body, even the weight vest that he was wearing was starting to feel like it weighed more than it usually did, and that was saying something since they kept increasing the weight in the vest.

Not only that, but whenever he would collapse, they would pick him up and get him back on his feet in order to get back to exercising. Basically, they were doing quite a bit of training before they actually started on technique training in Pankration. However, Keitaro wasn't even sure if he was going to survive the training before that, if he did, he was going to treat himself to a fancy dinner tonight. But he would have to make sure that the place was good for his health. Of course, at the point all he cared about was getting through this training exercise.

"COME ON!" Alastor yelled as he was making Keitaro bench press more weight then he was used to, not usually this would be highly dangerous, but since Keitaro seemed to have remarkable bursts of energy every now and then, it seemed safe enough.

"Push yourself!" Mike yelled out as Keitaro was now doing chin ups with weights attached to his legs and abs.

"Never quit! Never back down! Come on!" They both yelled out as Keitaro was sure that this was something out of a movie.

All of the other members of the gym were watching as two of their best instructors were pushing the new guy to his limits. Some of them were impressed, for someone his size, he was doing really well. They would have thought he would collapse after ten minutes. But he was going on twenty minutes right now. Seriously, some of this stuff was crazy. Sure they had seem professional fighters do this before, but for a amateur who only discovered MMA a week ago? This was just crazy!

"How much longer do you think he'll last?" One of the female members of the gym said as she was practicing Kickboxing on a punching bag.

"Don't know." Another member said as they suddenly heard a loud thud.

"Does that answer your question?" He said again, but to his surprise, and to the shock of everyone else, Keitaro was getting back up.

"_What the hell is keeping this guy up?" _One of he other trainers thought as Mike and Alastor suddenly stopped him.

"Keitaro that's enough!" Mike yelled out as they removed the weights.

"Well, what do you think Alastor? Is he ready?" Mike said as Keitaro looked up at Alastor.

"I would say so, he already lasted longer than we thought, lets try and teach him some moves, Hey Natsu! Get over here!" Alastor said as a man came over.

He had light blond hair that was kind of messy and he was wearing a undershirt with black adidas track pants, he had also bandaged up his feet and hands since he was sparring with a friend in the ring.

"Yeah?" He asked as he looked at Keitaro.

"We need a sparring partner for him, and as of right now, you're the only one who is close to his size." Mike said as Natsu nodded and looked at Keitaro.

"Okay, but keep in mind I won't go easy on him." Natsu said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Okay Keitaro, first we will teach you the basic striking techniques." He said as he gave Keitaro a pair of fingerless MMA gloves.

"What I want you to do is kick Natsu in the stomach." As soon as Mike said that, Keitaro switched his stance and launched his foot at Natsu.

However, Natsu was more experienced, so he did the countermove to that strike, he sidestepped to his left side, but then he grabbed the inside of his keg behind his knee and then did a back hand strike to Keitaro's voice, but it was then that he pulled up on Keitaro's leg. That caused Keitaro to stumble and fall to the ground, which allowed Natsu to get him in a rear naked choke. It was then that Keitaro tapped out as quickly as he could.

"Now the strike you did is a basic strike, however as you can see it can also be countered easily if you are not fast enough to hit your opponent.

"Yeah, so keep in mind, everytime you throw a strike, you have to be prepared for a counter attack, you got it?" Natsu said as Keitaro nodded.

"Damn, that was a mean hit." Keitaro said as he felt his eye swell a little bit.

"Get used to it." Alastor said as he told them to start again.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Keitaro had took a few hits to the face, but he had also managed to deal some damage to Natus, but not enough that Natsu was tired. For some reason, Natsu just seemed really fast. And Keitaro was having trouble keeping up. But the good news was that he had learned the tracheal grip choke, an elbow lock, an arm bar technique and a couple of strikes. But right now, he was trying to figure out how to take Natsu down. He could tell that Natsu was getting tired due to the sparring and technique training. And that was when he saw an opportunity when Natsu went for a kick.

"_That's it!" _He screamed in his mind as he ducked under the kick and then threw his arm forward and then brought it back under Natsu's leg and pulled up.

Imagine the look of surprise on Mike's face when Keitaro did a takedown. They didn't know he could actually do it.

"_Theres an opening!" _Keitaro said as Natsu fell to the ground and Keitaro positioned himself so that he could grip his leg and pull back on it like it was a lever.

It was official, Keitaro had trapped Natsu in a knee bar, the very first move of Pankration that Keitaro had ever seen, it was also the first one to be used on him personally. So he pulled back with all of his might. And Natsu was literally screaming in pain.

"AGGGGHHH!" Natsu screamed out as he tapped out on Keitaro's shoulder.

Keitaro was let go and spread his arms out on the ground as he processed what had happened.

"_I…I did it! I tapped him out!" _Keitaro thought as Mike and Alastor were laughing.

"I can't believe it! He just tapped out Natsu!" Mike said as he was starting to like his new student, it would appear that he was a quick learner.

"Damn, who knew such a little guy could be so strong." Natsu said as Keitaro got up from the ground and helped him up.

Mike and Alastor smiled, he was already showing respect to his opponent. There were not that many people who would show that. Someone would just brag about how they beat the crap out of someone. But Keitaro was different, seemed like someone raised him right. Looks like he would be than just a common brawler, like some of the other people they had seen or fought.

"Heh, looks like your ready to start training with everyone else." Alastor said as he whistled and everyone came over.

"Guys! Say hello to our newest Spartan, Keitaro!" Alastor said as they all yelled in agreement.

"Spartan?" Keitaro asked as Mike grinned and looked at him.

"What? You didn't think this place was called Spartan Combat sports just because it sounds good right?" Mike said as Alastor grinned.

"Besides, I'm actually of Spartan Descent, so I named the gym after them." Alastor said as Keitaro spun towards him.

"Wait a second…YOU OWN THIS GYM?!" Keitaro said as everyone looked at him.

"You didn't know?" Mike said as Keitaro looked at him oddly.

"Well you guys didn't really mention who the owner was, and he seemed like a regular guy, not to mention you treat him like the other instructors." He said as Mike just looked at his oddly.

"Well, that's how it is here, everyone is equal, we don't give anyone special treatment." Mike said as Keitaro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I just made myself look like an idiot didn't I?" He asked as everyone nodded.

The next thing he knew was that a T shirt was thrown at him, it had the symbol of the gym on the front of it with some Greek lettering underneath it. Keitaro had actually started to study the Greek language, and he now knew that the lettering stood for 'Never Retreat, Never Surrender'. He looked up at Alastor and wondered why he gave him the shirt.

"We give that to all those who officially start their training in fighting, but let me ask you something Keitaro…..why did you join this gym?" Alastor said as Keitaro looked at him.

"Well, one reason is because I wanted to get stronger because my tenants keep attacking me all the time." He said as Alastor raised an eyebrow.

"Tenants? Wait a second! Are you that guy who I see flying through the air everyday on account of those crazy people at the Hinata dorms?" Alastor asked in surprise.

"Yeah, how did you know it was the Hinata place?" Keitaro asked as Alastor got a serious look on his face.

"I used to help repair some of the appliances there, however some drunken woman tried to seduce me and her friend took it the wrong way, so I was fired by that senile old lady who obviously couldn't control her tenants." Alastor said as Keitaro sighed.

"That senile old lady is my grandma, but I guess I can't argue with you, sometimes I wondered what the hell she was thinking when she made me the landlord of that damn place, especially with a bunch of crazy women." Keitaro said as Alastor patted his shoulder.

"Damn, I had trouble dealing with them for a couple minutes; I can't imagine having to be there for all that time." Alastor said Keitaro looked at him.

"Well, I find that this helps me keep my mind off them, and hopefully, I'll be able to defend myself if they try and attack me again." Keitaro said as Mike stepped forward.

"You know, back home, I was taught it was wrong to strike a woman, but based on what you just said about them, they sound like they should be in prison for attempted manslaughter." Mike said as Keitaro just nodded.

"Yeah, but life sucks doesn't it? Lets just get our minds off it and get back to training." Keitaro said as everyone grinned at that.

"Wait, before we do that, what was the other reason you decided to join." Alastor asked as Keitaro rubbed his head.

"Because I have recently become a huge fan of the UFC." Keitaro said as once again everyone grinned at that.

"You have come to the right place Keitaro. Well lets get back to training." He said as everyone nodded.

"But Keitaro? Just remember the training gets MUCH harder now that you are an official Spartan." Alastor said as Keitaro gulped.


	5. Shinobu Finds Out And A New Friend

**Okay, so here is the next chapter, So far i have been on a streak of publishing chapters, now I am not sure if i will be able to keep this up, but i will try and keep this up. However, I do have some other things that will require my attention soon, so sorry if i don't update as fast as usual.**

**All the other questions that were asked in the reviews will be answered in time.**

**Either way, you will start to see some of the bonds that Keitaro is starting to form.**

**As for the martial arts that is going to be his second style, I decided on a new idea, you will see what I mean.**

**Either way enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Keitaros POV**

Keitaro was currently watching the 2012 Olympics, his trainer said that he should so some research on different athletes and try to improve himself in the areas that they specialize in. For example, when he saw the swim team, he went down to a local beach and started swimming. Or when he saw the Olympic Judo people, he tried to think of ways that he could improve his fighting style. He had to admit, before he never would have paid attention for this kind of thing, but now he had a newfound respect for the Olympic Games. Plus, it was actually a hell of a lot more entertaining than some of the other things that you find on TV. He couldn't always find the UFC on the television, so he decided that he would need to find something else to watch when he was bored.

"_I still think Pankration should be in the Olympics."_ Keitaro thought as he remembered how he studied about the history of his fighting style, and that it was in the ancient Olympic games.

I mean, Pankration had some serious history with the games, but now it was no longer a part of it? Oh well, I guess we all can't get what we want. Either way, Keitaro mixed himself another glass of Gaspari Protein and downed it. He read that you could take it before or after a workout session, so he just took it before. Speaking of which, you could tell that he had been training lately. He looked at himself in the mirror, and he noticed not only did he put on muscle, but he had also put on a couple inches of height, add that on to the fact that his muscles were starting to tone, he was starting to look good.

It surprised him how nobody noticed the changes. Not even Motoko who prided herself on seeing things before most people. Pfft, showed him how much she really sucked at it. Keitaro was actually reminded of another thing he was doing right now. There was a letter sent to him in the mail from Spartan Combat Sports, luckily he was the one getting the mail so nobody else saw it, but when he looked at what it was about. It was a question sheet as to what other fighting styles he wanted to practice while he was there. Since there were multiple people of multiple styles, he knew that he had a wide variety of options.

After all, he was in Mixed Martial arts right? So he filled out the question sheet with martial arts that he would like to study.

"_Let's see, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Hapkido, American MMA, Muay Thai, and Jeet Kune Do."_ He said as he took the application to the post office and sent it.

He knew that the instructors at Sparta, as he now called the gym, preferred that you mastered one style before learning another one. As of right now, Keitaro wasn't a master of Pankration yet, he was only at a slightly more experienced than Novice level. But luckily he was a quick learner. He didn't know why, but he picked up fighting techniques a lot faster than he did with school. And even then, he noticed how he actually seemed to be focusing better lately.

Although out of all the Martial arts styles, Keitaro definitely liked Pankration a lot. Mostly because ever since he had learned more about ancient Greece. He became obsessed with the history and the art of Pankration. It was crazy, it was like he had opened a door to a world that he actually liked.

Anyway it was time for him to go to the gym, so he got his gym bag, his athletic clothing, protective gear, and of course his MMA gloves and got ready to leave.

"Sempai can you-" Shinobu was cut off as she saw that Keitaro was leaving with a bag in his hands.

"Sempai? Where are you going?" Shinobu asked as she was worried that he was leaving the dorms forever.

"_Crap, I still don't want her to know what I have been up to….make up a lie."_ Keitaro said as he smiled at her and patted her head.

"Don't worry, I'm just dropping of some stuff for a friend, I'll be back soon." Keitaro said as Shinobu looked confused.

"Sempai…you have been going out a lot lately…..have you really been dropping off stuff to your friend all this time." Shinobu said as she looked suspicious.

"Uhm uh…." Keitaro thought as he didn't think she would notice all that.

"Sempai…where are you really going?" Shinobu asked as Keitaro was starting to panic.

"_Shit, might as well tell her the truth."_ Keitaro thought as he pulled shinobu into his room.

"Okay, whatever I tell you, you CANNOT repeat to anyone else in here…got it?" He said as Shinobu nodded.

He then started to explain everything to her, and how he had recently become a Spartan at his mma gym, and how he had been leaving to go train at the gym. Shinobu was shocked that her sempai was actually into fighting. She thought he was as harmless as a kitten.

"W-wow, that's different…" She said as Keitaro raised an eyebrow.

"But why don't you want the others to find out?" She asked as Keitaro sighed.

"Shi, you see how they treat me, I don't want them to make fun of me because they think I'm weak and wouldn't be able to handle this." Keitaro said as Shinobu looked down.

"Well okay, but…can you promise me something?" Shinobu asked as Keitaro nodded.

"Sure what?" Keitaro said as Shinobu looked up.

"Can you…take me with you one time?" She asked as Keitaro was shocked that she was asking.

She wanted to come with him to the gym one time? He wondered what sparked her interest all of a sudden.

"Uhm…okay…sometime….but why?" He asked as Shinobu just rubbed her head.

"Well, I kinda always had a small interest in martial arts, so it would be interesting to see this place." Shinobu said as he chuckled.

"What about Motoko? You get to watch her all the time." Keitaro said as Shinobu looked away.

"I don't really like fighting with weapons, it just doesn't appeal to me." Shinobu said as Keitaro stood up.

"Tell you what, if you can keep quiet about what I'm doing, I'll take you there in a couple days, but I'm not sure how the others will react." He said as he scruffed up Shinobu's hair.

"_THANK GOD! I was afraid I was going to be caught there." _He said as he walked out the door.

* * *

**AT THE GYM**

Keitaro and Natsu were once again sparring, Keitaro was starting to get braver when he went for strikes. He even managed to do a couple of stomach kicks before Natsu managed to throw him down onto his back.

"Get off your back….watch out for his fists!" Mike said as Alastor was judging the match.

Keitaro managed to turn around and use his leg to kick Natsu off of him.

"Oh damn! That had to hurt." Mike said as he was now taking bets on who was going to win the match.

Keitaro suddenly felt an adrenaline rush come over him and he landed a couple of strikes to Natsu's Midsection and then flipped him over into an arm bar.

"Tap out Natsu!" Keitaro said as Natsu grinned.

"No way!" He said as he PICKED Keitaro up and slammed him down on the ground.

Keitaro lost his grip on Natsu, and Natsu started to use ground and pound on him. Mike was yelling at Keitaro to protect himself, and he was also yelling that Keitaro could do better than that. And he was right, Keitaro deflected another fist, and then he used the momentum to bring Natsu into a tracheal grip choke.

"Oh man, Natsu is losing air!" Alastor said as Natsu countered with a Gastrizein.

Pretty soon, Keitaro and Natsu were on the ground rolling around in pain. One had a large bruise on his neck, the other a large footprint on his chest. Everyone was laughing at the pair as they were helped back up to their feet.

"Okay guys, you did good, your both showing improvement in the techniques." Alastor said as Natsu and Keitaro shook hands.

"Man dude, I am really starting to like you." Natsu said as Keitaro slapped his back.

"Likewise." Keitaro said as he got changed and got ready to leave.

As he was walking out the door, Mike stopped him for a second. He then motioned for him to come back into the gym.

"I noticed how you signed up for a lot of martial arts." Mike said as he looked up at Keitaro.

"You realize this is going to cost you a lot right?" Mike said as Keitaro just nodded.

"Don't worry Im good for it." Keitaro said as he had recently started working at the tea house part time, so he made some money as the landlord of the dorms, and at the tea house.

"Okay, just remember our policy." Mike said as Keitaro walked out the door.

"I swear, the last kid I saw who was that excited about fighting was me when I was that age." Mike said as he looked at some of his photos from his earlier life.

* * *

**KEITARO WALKING HOME**

Keitaro was walking home as he had finished his training session, first they started with conditioning, and then to weight training, and then to actual sparring. Anything else could wait another day, he was thinking about what was going to be for dinner. Because he told Shinobu before he left to make a meal that would help with his new nutritional needs. And she agreed to that since she actually liked the fact that he was eating healthier. To be honest, Keitaro saw Shinobu as a little sister figure. He didn't know why, but he bonded with her more than the others, well, obviously that was because the others were too violent and crazy.

Even that brat Sarah who came to the Dorms because of Seta was annoying as hell, not to mention that she always called him a dork. And that annoyed him to a whole new level. God, Seta should really teach that little girl some matters. Because one of these days, she is going to get killed by someone because of her bad attitude pissing off the wrong person.

Another thing that had changed lately was the fact that Keitaro no longer wore glasses, his eyesight was actually improving, however he still wore contacts. Either way, they were a lot easier to get used to than his big clunky glasses. Not to mention he was tired of the constant taunts of 'Four eyes'.

Keitaro had to cross the street, but he noticed how there was this woman who was about to walk out into traffic, he grabbed her shoulder, but she quickly turned around and threw him onto the ground.

"Woah! Easy Miss, I didn't mean any harm….I was just trying to stop you from walking out into traffic." Keitaro said as the woman looked at him, and he got a good look at her.

It was a woman with black hair that was in a ponytail with two bangs framing her face. She was dressed in some sort of red battle dress that exposed her thighs a little and she was wearing a pair of red ninja shoes.

"Oh sorry, but what do you expect, you grabbed me from behind, it's a reflex." She said as she helped him up.

"Yeah sorry miss, but you were about to step out in front of that car." He said as she grinned at him.

"Actually I wasn't." She said as he looked confused.

"What do you-" He was cut off as she jumped into the air and onto a car.

She did a series of flips and jumps off of the cars which were starting to impress Keitaro, he had never seen someone move like that. She did a handstand on the last car and pushed off and landed safely on the ground. He on the other hand, waited for the signal to cross through traffic and met her on the other side.

"Wow! That was amazing." He said as she just smiled and rubbed her head sheepishly.

"It was actually simple for me." She said as he extended his hand.

"I'm Keitaro Urashima." He said as she took his hand.

"Mai Shiranui." She said as she gave him a light smile.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here Miss Shiranui….you new in this town?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, just moved here not too long ago….wanted to start fresh." She said as Keitaro smiled.

"Well, Maybe I will see you around." He said as she nodded.

"Yeah hopefully handsome." She said as she suddenly disappeared, which left a shocked and confused Keitaro.

The first reason he was shocked was because this was the first time someone had ever called him handsome. All of the girls he knew taunted him by calling him an ugly geek. But this woman actually complimented him. The second reason why he was shocked was because this woman just disappeared as if she wasn't even in front of him.

"Wow, what an interesting person." He said as he walked back to his dorm.

Things were definitely looking up lately.


	6. Thinking About Life

**Okay once again another chapter here for you all. I think that after this, that i will take a break from updateing since i have some stuff coming up that will require my full attention. So just thought i would tell you.**

**Now i looked for the reviews, and you guys did do a good job at pointing out the flaws I have. I know i have some problems with saying first person comments and the fact that i add in some stuff that probably shouldn't be there.**

**But like i said, I only started writing about the same time i started this account, so I'm still new to this.**

**As for the pairing, its not a King of fighters crossover, its more like you just have the character, that is the only thing that makes it similar to that game. **

**Either way, I'm trying to improve my writing enough so that I can make the story better, Although sometimes i do have a habit of putting in unnecessary details.**

**By the way, this chapter does not have him training, its more like his thoughts for the day.**

**Now about his eyesight improving, it only improved a little bit, but HE STILL WEARS CONTACTS, as for his height growth, this is over a couple of time skips, and certain exercises can do miracles for your height growth.**

**For example, your posture improving can add a few inches, but certain exercises can also help increase growth.**

**Also I don't consider this a king of fighters story since i am only using one character and am not going to really use anything else from the game.**

**Like when i said that Mai wanted to start fresh, its pretty much after the events of king of fighters.**

**Now, I'll put in a warning for Time Skips from now on so that people don't get confused on how he is progressing too fast.**

* * *

**With Keitaro**

Keitaro couldn't stop thinking about that woman that he had met earlier. Now that he actually thought of it, the woman was beautiful, hell she was drop dead gorgeous. How he didn't notice before he didn't know. But apparently he was so caught up in the moment of trying to keep her from stepping out into traffic that he didn't pay attention to her looks. But now, he was actually blushing at the thought of what she looked like. Even though he actually wasn't a pervert, it would be hard not to notice the curves and breasts on that woman.

Of course, he tried to not think Perverted thoughts, but it was hard to do since that image was burned into his mind. But finally he calmed down enough to continue his walk home.

"Mai Shiranui eh? Wonder when I'll see her again." He thought as he started to whistle a tune. He had to admit, he was in a good mood.

He was improving in his training, and he had met a new friend today. And to make I even better, it was a woman that DIDN'T try and kill him! Oh happy day indeed!

"_Well, Better get home soon, all that sparring made me hungry as hell." _Keitaro thought as he started to jog towards the dorms.

"_Hey, that's another exercise I can do, whenever I'm going towards the gym or back home, I can start out in a light jog, that should help out a lot!" _Keitaro thought as he picked up the pace a little.

It was funny how he was starting to come up with these ideas now that he had started training. Before he could barely concentrate on solving a small problem at his cram school, But everything was starting to make much more sense. Yep, he was definitely improving for the best. However, he did develop a side effect from all this training and sparring.

For one, he had his addiction to the UFC that much was certain. However he had also recently begun buying a bunch of fighting movies. Hell, just a while ago, he bought a copy of Warrior, Enter the dragon, Ip Man, Bloodsport; it was like he couldn't stop buying the movies. If it had fighting in the description, he pretty much picked it out. One time he was at the store, he bought a copy of Blood and Bone without even realizing it until he actually paid for it.

Although, even though he enjoyed the movie a lot, he still needed to work on buying all this stuff on Impulse. Seriously he was starting to look like a teenage girl who was addicted to shopping. Anyway, back to the actual story.

He was walking up the stairs to the dorms when he sensed something was coming. All of a sudden he ducked on reflex. And sure enough, a large missile like object shot out of the door and out into the skies. God knows where it was going.

"What the hell just happened?" Keitaro said as the only explanation could be that this was an invention of Su's.

Who else in the dorm would be capable of building a missile?

"Crap! Where did it go?!" Su said as she had a device in her hand.

"Su! What did you do?!" Keitaro asked as Su was sweating.

"I was working on a new design and it kind of…took off." She said as she was trying to call it back.

"_Oh damn it, I guess this beats being hit with it every time…wait a second…how did I know that it was coming, do I have a spider sense or something…damn I have been reading too many comic books lately." _Keitaro thought as he heard something blow up in the distance.

"Phew, good thing I programmed it with a self destruct button!" Su said as Keitaro just sighed and went away.

He was frankly too tired and hungry to deal with this shit. He walked in and saw that Shinobu smiled at him, she had just finished cooking dinner, and she had met the requirements that he needed to get stronger. Amazing what proper nutrition could do for you.

"Hey Everyone, dinner is ready!" Shinobu said as everyone was suddenly at the table.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who was hungry as hell." Keitaro mumbled as Shinobu was serving everyone.

"Shinobu, what is this?" Naru said as she didn't know what the stuff Shinobu was serving was.

"It's a soup that is packed with vitamins and nutrients, its really good for you." Shinobu smiled as everyone at the table seemed hesitant to eat it, except Keitaro.

"Hey this stuff is pretty good." Keitaro said as he was eating it with a smile on his face.

Finally! Something healthy for you that tasted good too.

The girls didn't want to look bad because Keitaro was eating it, and they thought it would look bad if a MALE was eating it, and they wouldn't touch it. They were surprised that it did taste good, the soup may not have looked appetizing, but it did have a nice taste to it. Shinobu smiled as she sat down and ate. As Keitaro was eating, he started to think about something else.

"_I wonder if I should get a tattoo." _Keitaro thought as he was considering it after Natsu had brought him to the tattoo parlor with him one day.

Apparently Keitaro had lost a bet with Natsu, so as payment he was going to pay for Natsu's new tattoo. And to piss Keitaro off even more, he got one of those huge detailed tattoos on his back. It took them hours to get out of that. And when they did get out of there, Keitaro had never seen a wallet so empty.

Of course, Keitaro got back at him by smacking his back when he finished with the tattoo. And as we all know, a tattoo is basically a giant bruise when you first get it. So it hurts like hell if you slap it when it's fresh. Add that onto the fact that Keitaro aimed for the nerve clusters in his back, oh Natsu was pissed off at him for a while. But after thinking about it, Keitaro was actually thinking about getting a tattoo himself. He wasn't sure what he was going to get yet. But he was still considering it. So as he was thinking, he didn't notice how Shinobu was actually refilling his bowl and that he was eating it on auto pilot.

"Uh Sempai, how are you still hungry?" Shinobu said as she was surprised that he was on his sixth bowl. And considering how big the bowls were, and the fact that there were some solid vegetables and meat in the soup, it was hard to believe he was still hungry.

"Lets just say I worked up an appetite on my way home." Keitaro said as she smiled and Naru and Motoko eyed him suspiciously.

"And just what were you doing that made you so hungry?" Motoko asked as they both stared at him with glares.

"I was swimming, it made me hungry, so here I am." Keitaro said as quickly as possible.

"I don't believe you." Motoko said as her glare intensified.

"Well, guess what, I don't care if you don't believe me or not, because you have no proof that I am lying. Unless of course you were stalking me?" He said as that got her to shut up. She obviously didn't want to speak out about his lies if people in the dorm would think she was a stalker.

"_Holy Shit! All I did was mention that she could be a stalker and she backed down! So much for fearless warrior." _Keitaro thought as he was a little angry at Motoko for backing off so easily.

A true warrior would not be frightened of being exposed; true warriors would never back down no matter what. Kind of like the 300 Spartans at Thermopylae. They fought over half a million Persians with only 300 men, and they didn't back down. Sure they all died, but that was beside the point. An army of only 300 stood up to the Persian army, and they actually did good! He had started researching the Spartans more, and he realized that they were great soldiers. Hell, in his opinion, they were the best. His obsession with Sparta and ancient Greece had gotten so bad that he actually had some Greek artwork and statues in his room now. It still surprised him how no one noticed that he was carrying the statues up to his room one day.

"Thanks for the meal Shinobu, it was great." Keitaro said as he started to walk upstairs to his room.

"_Okay, what is up with that pervert lately? He has been acting less and less perverted, he even fixed that hole between our rooms, he must be planning something." _Naru thought as she glared at his back.

As Keitaro laid down on his bed he turned his radio on. Luckily one of his favorite songs was on the radio. That was another change that he had made. He had started to listen to more music lately. Bands such as Aerosmith, HIM, Disturbed, AC DC, Metallica, and Dio were among his favorites. But that was just a small number of the bands that he listened to. The point is that it also helped him focus on training as well as pumping him up for fighting and sparring. Sure he technically hadn't been in an ACTUAL fight yet. But he had to admit, the more he trained, the more he wanted to fight someone.

But as he went to go to sleep, he stared up at his ceiling. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about the girls…if they attacked him, surely he should defend himself right? Seriously, sure there were some unwritten laws about not striking a woman, but there should be exceptions to that rule. What if a woman was trying to kill you? Like what Motoko and Naru did on a daily basis, or what is the woman was a mass murdering psychopath. Or better yet, what if they were a fellow fighter who took insult to you refusing to fight them. Wouldn't that just be a slap to the face by telling someone that they wouldn't fight you for that reason.

The whole thing was tearing his head apart; he wanted to get revenge on the girls so bad. But he wasn't sure how to do this without the guilt weighing down on his soul. It was then that he came to a realization, if they attacked him again and tried to mess with him. He would defend himself and strike back. He would strike back fast and hard, and maybe they would learn that they shouldn't act like a bunch of children whenever they tried to attack him.

"_That's it, to be honest, they deserve what they get from here on out, but remember only react if they attack you first, I don't want to get in trouble with people by spreading bad rumors about me." _Keitaro thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Shinobu Trains And A Job Offer

**Okay, so here is an update, to be honest, I am once again having a bit of a case of writers block, so Im not sure how well this chapter will turn out.**

**By the way, whoever gave the idea of Capoeira, i was going to put it in anyway as a later martial art, but i decided what the hell, Ill just do a timeskip.**

**Also another thing is that Keitaro and Mai's relationship is going to start off first as a simple friendship and then evolve into a full blown relationship. Mostly because it would be hard for me to write a scene where they are automatically going out.**

**By the way, when should i write the scene where Keitaro shows off his skills, do you guys want it in the next chapter? Or a couple chapters later? Im leaving the decision to you.**

* * *

**Keitaro's POV**

It had been a couple months since Keitaro had joined Spartan Combat Sports. Even though he wore baggy clothing to hide the results he had gotten from his intense training. If you looked closely you could see his muscles underneath his clothing. And he was now at least six feet tall, proper nutrition and exercise had really done wonders. And even better, Shinobu had managed to keep his secret, which is actually one of the reasons she was with him as he was going to enter the gym.

"Okay Shinobu, I guess I'll keep my promise of showing you the place." Keitaro said as he kicked In the door. That had recently become a habit of his.

Luckily the door was tough enough to stand the kick, not to mention some of the other martial artists in training did the same thing he did. This was the main reason why there were so many dents in the door from numerous kicks.

"Hey Natsu." Keitaro said as he fist bumped Natsu on his way in.

"Hey Kei." Natsu said as he smiled at him.

"Who's this? You have a sister or something?" Natsu asked as Shinobu looked away from the…handsome boy.

"No, this is one of the few tenants at my place that I can stand." Keitaro said as he patted Shinobu on the head.

"Did you bring her here for training?" Natsu said as Keitaro scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know, that's her choice, but either way, she might have trouble with some of the training here…and she has low self esteem issues." Keitaro whispered the last part as Natsu just nodded.

"Ah, that makes sense." He said as they turned to go into the gym.

"Heads up!" Keitaro heard someone yell out as he dodged a kick and countered with a cross to the right side of the attackers face.

"Getting better Kei….you have really improved." Mike said as Keitaro grinned at one of his trainers.

"Hey Mike, so what was going to happen today that was going to be special?" Keitaro asked as Mike turned over to a group of people who looked as if they were of brazilian descent.

"Well, some friends of ours from Brazil have moved here to add Capoeira to the list of Martial arts we teach." Mike said as Shinobu looked up.

"What's Capoeira?" She asked as Mike suddenly had to look down to see the tiny girl.

"Woah, when did she get there…and who is she?" Mike asked as Keitaro looked at Mike and waved him off.

"Relax, she is one of my tenants, I told her I would bring her around to look at the place someday, so here I am." Keitaro said as Mike facepalmed.

"You brought a little girl to one of the toughest MMA gyms in the area?" Mike said as Alastor came over.

"First off Mike, we are the ONLY MMA gym in the area, second off, we don't only teach MMA, and third off, its not like we don' turn everyone away, and fourth, you brought your kid sister here one time." Alastor said as Mike just scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Damn Mike, you just got owned by Alastor." Keitaro said as they suddenly heard Music playing.

"Hey kid, your about to get the answer to your question." Alastor said to Shinobu as they saw some of the Brazilians start to do a…dance?

Shinobu did not understand, they were dancing instead of fighting, what good was that going to do? Well, at least that was what she was thinking until she started to see just what the dance was for. Because the Brazilians started to throw kicks at speeds she had trouble keeping up with. Not only that, but they were using a vide variety of acrobatic maneuvers that looked incredibly hard to do, especially if you had no talent with acrobatics.

"Damn, look at those guys move!" Keitaro said as he saw them start to dance to a faster song.

"Yep, that's Capoeira for you, the dance might look a little strange to some, but its very effective." Alastor said as he looked at Shinobu who was staring at the Brazilians in awe.

"Hey Kei, why don't you take the kid with you and take some lessons since you both seem to be in awe at the performance in front of you." Mike said as Shinobu looked a little shy and hesistant at first until.

"That's a great idea! Come on Shinobu!" He said as he dragged her over there.

"Heh, that kid, hes always too excited to learn another fighting style." Mike said as Alastor grinned.

"Although since he is taking time out of his training now, you realize we will have to push him harder during his regular training routine right?" Alastor said as Mike grinned back at him.

"And we can always add Capoeira into his training routine and make it longer and harder…I'm pretty sure some of our friends won't mind." Mike said as Shinobu looked very shy as they went over to the Brazilians.

"Dang, that kid has some confidence issues." Alastor said as Mike just agreed with him.

"Don't worry it doesn't stay that way for long…kinda like with your marriage." Mike said being a smart ass as Alastor flipped him off.

"Laugh it up asshole." Alastor said as he grumbled away.

Apparently he had married a woman at one time, but it only lasted for about two months before they got a divorce. The reason why, well when a pissed off woman tries to break your skull open with a nine iron, you don't tend to stay with her. So that was one reason why Alastor was not getting married again anytime soon.

"Anyway, lets go watch the newbies screw up, that will make you feel better."Mike said as they watched the new batch of trainees that they just got.

* * *

**WITH KEITARO AND SHINOBU**

Keitaro and Shinobu were currently sparring as one of the instructors was watching their movements to make sure that they were doing it correctly. Shinobu was actually having a good time, sure she was a little freaked out at first, but the fact that it was kind of like dancing helped her out a bit.

"Capoeira is a martial art that originated out of Brazil when slaves modified their tribal dances into a fighting style to help defend themselves against their slave owners, so the dance is one of the most important parts of Capoeira, If you can't do the ginga you can't fight." One of the instructors said as Shinobu tried a crescent kick.

To be honest, she was really starting to enjoy herself; she felt a rush whenever she launched a kick at Keitaro. Sure she didn't actually want to hurt him, but she did feel a rush just by practicing Capoeira. It was almost as if it was one of the things she could have fun with in her life. After all, she was practically the maid of the dorms since she always had to do everyone's laundry, cook dinner, clean up after the girls and-

She cut herself off there, come to think of it, she doesn't do anything but work in that dorm! When was the last time she did something that she actually wanted to do? She could not remember if she had any times like that. But not anymore, she was going to come to the gym to practice Capoeira with her Sempai even if it killed her.

She was sick of being a doormat for the other girls. Sure Su wasn't that bad, but she could still be a bit annoying at times. Kitsune was a miserable drunk who constantly harassed her, Naru, well she just didn't like her because she was a bitch. And Motoko, same situation with Naru, but she was more violent. So all in all, she was starting to wonder why she put up with them all. Now she could see why her Sempai wanted to keep his training a secret. Because the other girls would most likely either mock him or try and get him to quit.

"Alright Keitaro and Shinobu, you two seem to be learning fast." One of the instructors said as Shinobu was now doing cartwheels and spinning back kicks.

"Yep." Keitaro said as he dodged a kick and did a handstand.

"Seriously, how the hell do you pick up on this stuff so fast?" Mike said as he was now watching them.

"I don't," Keitaro said as he fell head first onto the ground, and you could hear a crack.

"Okay…I guess I was wrong." Mike said as he went to go get a drink.

"Oh, look at the pretty colors." Keitaro said as he was a little dazed, but he quickly shook it off.

"Okay now that was weird, I thought that only happened in cartoons." Keitaro said as he got back to training with Shinobu.

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER**

"So did you enjoy yourself?" Keitaro said as he had a couple of bruises that were healing quickly.

"Very much!" Shinobu said as she didn't have any bruises on her face, but you could see some on her arms.

"Yeah, I was surprised at how fast you got into it." Keitaro said as Shinobu scratched her head.

"I don't know, it just seemed….right." She said as they came across a traffic stop.

"Well, I'll be damned, look who it is!" Keitaro heard a voice as he smiled.

"Hey Mai." He said as he turned around and smiled at the woman.

Ironic that they meet again at the same spot as their first meeting, where Keitaro got thrown to the ground, and Mai jumped over the cars.

"Hey Keitaro…You look different from the last time I saw you, have you been working out?" Mai said as she grabbed his arms and felt the muscles.

"Oh! Looks like I was right." She said as Keitaro blushed a little.

"Why hide it under all this baggy clothing though?" She asked as she didn't see why he wanted to look skinny.

"Let's just say I have my reasons." Keitaro said as he stopped Mai from jumping over the cars again.

"Don't try any of that Ninja stuff today." He said as she made a mock pout face.

"Your no fun." She said as Shinobu was confused.

"Uhm, Sempai? Who is this?" Shinobu asked as she looked at the woman in front of her who was clad in a red outfit that was open at the sides, which would make any man turn their head to look at her.

"Oh sorry Shinobu, this is Mai, she's a friend of mine." Keitaro said as Mai gave the shy girl a friendly smile.

That proved to be a good decision, because everyone knew how freaked out Shinobu could get if she met someone new. However, due to the Capoeira classes giving her a slight boost in confidence. She wasn't as surprised or shy as she usually was.

"Hello Shinobu." Mai said as they shook hands.

"Anyway I haven't run into since those months ago, what have you been doing?" Keitaro asked, even though they had only met once, he found it easy to talk to her.

"Mostly looking and trying to stick with a job." Mai said as Keitaro raised an eyebrow.

"Why can't you stick with one?" He asked as Mai looked away.

"Well, I tried bartending, but this guy was being a real ass, so I may have beat him up a little to get him to stop….so my boss fired me." She said as Keitaro sweat dropped.

Sure after all of his training he could tell that she had some form of fighting experience. But he didn't know if she was actually a practitioner of martial arts. Although she did beat up that drunk easily if her tone of voice and relaxed posture was anything to go by.

"What about the other Jobs you applied for?" Shinobu asked as Mai had mentioned something about having multiple jobs.

"Well…..different situation…same result…heh heh." Mai said as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

Even though she looked kind of innocent and cute. She also kind of had the look that said 'if you mess with me I will shove my foot up your ass'. And for some reason, Keitaro couldn't help but think there was something else about her.

"Tell you what….I think I know a job you can stick with." Keitaro said as Mai looked up.

"Really?" She asked as she wanted to know if she possibly could find a job that didn't involve her getting fired for what some people claim 'unnecessary violence'.

"You see, I own this all girls dorm, and they are not too….keen on the idea of a male landlord, so sometimes when I try to get work done, they either completely ruin my work, or call me a pervert and attack me." Keitaro explained as Mai got a teasing grin on her face.

"You want me to be your bodyguard?" She asked as Keitaro just face faulted and got back up.

"No! I want you to help me work with some of the household duties, maybe if the others see that you are a woman, it won't bother them as much." Keitaro said as Mai once again got a teasing look on her face.

"So your only hiring me because I am a woman? What do I need your pity?" She said in a false anger tone.

"What? No! No! That's not what I meant!" Keitaro said as Shinobu was laughing on the inside.

She could tell that Mai was just teasing him. But she didn't tell him because frankly, it was kind of funny to watch him talk to a girl.

"Relax, I'm only joking, sure I would like that." She said as it was better than drunks trying to grope her as a waitress or bartender.

"Okay cool, you start tomorrow, don't get caught up in anything, here is the address." He said as he handed her a piece of paper and walked off.

"Man, what a nice guy, and handsome too, and now I have a job, this calls for celebration." She said as she disappeared in a swirl of flame.

And that sight frightened and surprised the people who saw her disappear.


	8. Keitaro Finally Snaps

**Okay everyone, here is the new chapter, now i suck at writing battle scenes, so i did the best i could, anyway i hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**With Keitaro**

Keitaro was walking home with Shinobu, they had stopped by a local convenient store to pick some things up for Shinobu. Even though she wasn't really into MMA and other combat sports like Keitaro. She did really enjoy Capoeira, so Keitaro bought her some loose clothing for training, a couple of DVDs for kinetic workouts as well as getting him some training equipment. Either way he was going to train with her as a new sparring buddy. Sure Natsu was always there, but he also liked the idea of someone he thought of as a sister training with him.

"So Shinobu, just remember, lets TRY to train in secret since I really don't want any of the others finding out." Keitaro said although he knew that wouldn't last long.

"Sure no problem, and don't worry, if something is going to happen, I will try and warn you." She said as he smiled at her and scruffed up her hair.

"To be honest, I'm actually hoping to get a crack at them myself." Shinobu said as Keitaro raised an eyebrow.

"Damn Shinobu, those lessons really did a number on your confidence, an hour ago you wouldn't want to even touch them, now you want to beat them up? I am so proud of you!" Keitaro said in a funny tone as Shinobu punched him in the arm.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up smart ass." She said as he just grinned.

"So, you were kind of quick to give that Mai lady a job huh?" She said as she raised her eyebrows.

"What? You didn't seem to have a problem with that?" He asked as she just grinned.

"Oh I don't, I just hope you aren't doing it just so you can stare at her all day." Shinobu said as even she had trouble taking her eyes off of Mai.

"Oh come on, you know I am not really a pervert." He said as she nodded.

"I know, but its fun to screw with you." She said as they got to the Hinata house.

"Well here we go, We just got escorted to the gates of hell." Keitaro said as Shinobu looked at him.

"Oh come on, once you get past all the other girls, this place isn't that.." She said as she tripped and face planted into the ground.

"Oooowww." She said as she picked herself up and she now had a bruise on her head.

"You okay?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, but damn, why did I fall right as I was trying to say this place wasn't that bad? Seriously, did some higher power just decide that I was going to say something wrong so he cut me off somehow?" Shinobu asked as Keitaro looked at her with a stupid look on his face.

"Oh please, you make it sound like we are something out of a bad story with a writer who has absolutely no ideas left and is just trying to extend the story." Keitaro said as he could have sworn he felt an ominous feeling.

"Whatever, lets just get back up.." She was cut off by the roar of a hormonally charged pissed off woman.

"KEEEEIIITTTAAARRROOO!" Naru said as she looked at the scene in front of her.

She saw Keitaro helping Shinobu up, and like usual, she assumed that he was trying to take advantage of her. And as we all know, Assumption is the mother of all fuck ups.

"YOU PERVERT!" She said as she was about to unleash her 'Righteous fury' cough..bullshit..cough, upon Keitaro.

What she wasn't expecting was for him to grab Shinobu and actually JUMP in the air above her punch.

"_W-What? Impossible! That scrawny pervert dodged me!" _She said as she suddenly realized there was a long flight of stairs in front of her.

"OH NO!" She yelled as she fell forward and started to fall down the steps…PAINFULLY!

"Woah…Did I just really jump that high." Keitaro thought as he felt a hand tapping his shoulder.

"Seeeemmpaii! AIR!" Shinobu said as Keitaro realized that when he grabbed Shinobu the muscles in his arm were causing Shinobu to have trouble breathing.

"Oh shit sorry Shinobu." He said as she just waved him off.

Shinobu took a couple of breaths of air before she realized that she was no longer being smothered by her sempai's large muscles, she had to admit, it did make her feel a little warm inside. But she got over her crush a while ago, now she was going to find guys her own age. Weird, she had one day of martial arts training, and now she was as confident as one of those people who lived life to the fullest.

"Either way, looks like Naru is in pain." Shinobu said as they watched her fall down the large flight of stairs.

"Is it bad that I am enjoying this?" Keitaro said as Shinobu shook her head.

"Considering the fact that I also find this funny, I would be a hypocrite if I said yes." She said as they heard another scream of pain.

"Well, let's cook up something good for tonight." Keitaro said as Shinobu fist bumped him.

"Yeah preferably something high in protein and vitamins right?" Shinobu asked as Keitaro nodded.

"Yeah, hit the nail on the head." He said as he went down to the basement to lift weights.

* * *

**WITH NARU**

Naru had just finished a long and painful fall down the flight of stairs as she was now currently looking up at the sky with swirls in her eyes. She couldn't understand how Keitaro had managed to dodge one of her invincible punches, more importantly, why the hell did he dodge?! He should have taken his punishment like the dog he is! Why didn't he.

All of a sudden she saw a man come over to her and look down at her. The man was staring down at her with disgust. He was dressed in blue jeans and a black t shirt with the symbol of a anime character doing a fighting pose, he flipped her off and walked away.

"Karma's a bitch ain't it?" He said as he suddenly disappeared and left behind only a slip of paper.

"Who the hell was that pervert?!" She said as she looked at the piece of paper he left behind.

"And what the heck is AF223?" She asked as she started to walk back upstairs.

(Let's see who gets it)

* * *

**WITH KEITARO**

Keitaro had just finished lifting weights, he was wearing a black undershirt with a pair of black Nike shoes and Adidas Track Pants. He had just downed another protein shake and had finished his workout for the day. Every day he woke up, he would jog to the gym, train there for a while, come back and finish off with a weightlifting session. Either way, it helped keep him in shape. Keitaro was basically starting to turn into your run of the mill fitness nut.

He wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked at the time on the clock. It said 6:00, it was about dinner time, and he knew that Shinobu was going to cook up something nice. Mostly due to the fact she was celebrating that she was a student of Capoeira. Secondly because they were getting a new worker tomorrow, and third because Keitaro asked her to cook up something good.

"Well, better get ready for dinner." He said as he wiped his face with a towel.

He walked upstairs as he turned off the lights in the room. However, he forgot one very important detail. He forgot to change out of his training clothes, and all of the girls were gathered upstairs at the table. It was official, something was going to happen, and nobody could stop it.

* * *

**WITH NARU**

Naru was currently walking up the steps, she was planning to give Keitaro a piece of her mind, she was going to teach that lousy son of a bitch his place. However she had no idea what she was getting in to.

**AT THE TABLE**

Motoko and the others were sitting at the table, they were waiting Keitaro. And they were a little impatient since they wanted to start eating.

"Evening everyone." Keitaro said as they all looked at him. And their eyes bulged out of their skulls.

Keitaro was…in the mind of everyone of the girls…A LIVING GOD! His muscles looked as if they had been chiseled from stone that even Achilles would be jealous of! There were different thoughts on everyone's mind.

"_OH MY GOD! SO HOT!"_ Kitsune thought as she was starting to get a little turned on by this new Keitaro.

"_When did this vile male get such a….well developed build." _Motoko thought as she tried to stop herself from blushing.

"_Oooohh Yummy!"_ Su thought stuck between looking at her food and Keitaro, no one could tell what was going on in her head.

"Shit! He forgot to change out of his training clothes!" Shinobu whispered under her breath so that no body could hear her speak.

Keitaro on the other hand was getting a little uncomfortable with all the staring, he had no idea why they were staring at him as if they were harpies eyeing a piece of meat.

"SHIT! I forgot to change out of my training clothing!" He mumbled as he face palmed.

"KEITARO YOU-" Naru cut herself off as she looked at the new and improved Keitaro.

"_HEELLLLLOOO SEXY!" _She said as she completely forgot what she was mad about and tried to go over to Keitaro.

But he moved out of the way, he was still pissed at her because of earlier. She took that in shock! Why didn't Keitaro want her to be next to him. However, Motoko saw it as an insult, as she like Naru took the action in a negative way, like she always does because she isn't smart enough to look at the details before swinging her sword.

"Urashima! You scum!" She said as she whipped out her real sword and swung it at Keitaro.

Everyone was about to yell at her to stop when all of a sudden, something unexpected happened. Keitaro caught the blade in his hand! He just freaking caught the katana! Normally if someone did that, it would slice through their hand, but Not Keitaro.

And then their shock grew even more as he turned to look at Motoko with a pissed off look in his eyes. Keitaro never got pissed off, but right now he had a good reason to. But then he did something that shocked everyone, he got Motoko in a tracheal grip choke.

"OKAY! LISTEN HERE AND LISTEN WELL YOU SPOILED LITTLE BITCH!" Keitaro said as he was now officially pissed off.

"I AM SICK OF YOU GOING OFF AND ATTACKING ME WHEN I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG, NOW DO ME A FAVOR AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Keitaro yelled out as Motoko looked shocked and angry.

"Urashima! You dishonorable male! I challenge you!" Motoko said as Keitaro grinned.

"Fine! Meet me out back!" He said as he went out to the backyard.

Everyone was shocked, well everyone except Shinobu, she knew this was going to happen eventually. Either way, she was glad that Keitaro was finally going to reveal himself. The other girls were shocked that Keitaro had willingly accepted a fight! Usually he would freak out and try to avoid the fight. But now he seemed up to the challenge. Naru was only thinking of one thing.

"Motoko is going to kill Keitaro! He's too weak!" She said as she felt worried now that Keitaro was actually good looking, wow what a bitch.

* * *

**OUTSIDE**

Motoko was holding her sword out as Keitaro was doing a couple of stretches. His Aunt Haruka was trying to talk him out of fighting Motoko.

"Keitaro! Don't do this!" Haruka said as she was trying to save her nephews life, even though he didn't need saving.

"No." He said as he taped his hands.

"She'll kill you! Your too weak!" She said as she suddenly felt the temperature drop and Keitaro was glaring at her.

"Aunt Haruka, kindly…fuck off." He said as she was shocked.

Normally she would hit him over the head for calling her aunt and for swearing, but she just walked away, too scared out of her mind.

"You ready to lose Urashima?" Motoko said as Keitaro flipped her off.

"You vile male." She said as she prepared a slash.

"_Slash is telegraphed, easy to counter."_ Keitaro thought as he pushed the blade to the side and kicked forward.

"He deflected it!" The girls and Haruka thought in surprise.

The bigger shock came from when Keitaro's kick to Motoko's gut sent her back flying into a tree. So hard that it even left an indent in the tree.

"_Impossible! Where did he find this strength?!"_ Motoko thought as she charged at him again with a downward slash.

He dodged out of the way and the sword got stuck in the ground. He then got a grin on his face as he looked at Motoko.

"Let's see how you do without your sword!" He said as he kicked the sword out of her hands and brought her into a Muay Thai clinch.

He landed a couple of knees to her head before she got out of the clinch. She then tried to go for a jab at his face, using a patented Naru punch. However, Keitaro had learned how useless that move was and grabbed her wrist and wrenched it behind her back. He then Lifted her up into the air and then slammed her down onto the ground.

"Let's see, A samurai's greatest shame is surrender, so how about I make you surrender!" He said as he got her in a Kimura lock and applied pressure.

Motoko was screaming in pain as he wrenched her arm. He continued to apply pressure. Everyone else was thinking about Motoko's screams of pain. Tears were rolling down her face, and the only thought going through Keitaro's mind was this.

"_After all those times she cut me with that sword, payback is a bitch." _He said as she suddenly screamed out.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" She said as he let her go.

Nobody could believe it! Keitaro had beaten Motoko, even worse, he got her to submit. She had now faced a dishonorable defeat. One of the greastest shames a samurai could face.

She looked towards her sword and reached her hand out in front of her to pick it up. Only for Keitaro's foot to land on it.

"You don't deserve this sword; you attack the innocent and use it for evil." He said as he brought his foot down on the sword and it snapped in two.

Motoko looked on in horror as her sword was broken.

"Okay everyone, New rules! Rule Number one! No weapons in the dorms without my say so! Rule Two If you attack me, I will either fight back or kick you out! Rule Number three! You will do your own chores! Rule Number four! You will all take therapy to help fix your screwed up minds! PEACE!" He said as he went back inside.

Everyone was thinking the same thing. Their Landlord had gone from being kind and a wimp, to being a fighter and a hard ass.

"What have we done?" They all thought as Shinobu just smirked.


	9. Mai's New Job

**Sorry that this is a short chapter, But I really am having problems coming up with ideas lately, I mean I know what I want to do, but for some reason, I just can't type anything lately! Its like my mind is refusing it! **

**Anyway here is the new chapter sorry its short.**

* * *

**Keitaro's POV**

Keitaro was getting dressed for another day in his life. Unfortunately he couldn't go to the gym today because he had to go to his cram school. He had to admit, he preferred the gym to school, even though he wanted to get into Tokyo U, it was starting to become annoying. He was now wearing a form fitting shirt so it showed off his new muscles. He was tired of wearing all the baggy clothing since he decided if the girls had already seen him and his skills, there was no point in hiding himself anymore. He looked in the mirror and flexed his biceps for a bit and smiled at himself. He was starting to admire himself a little tooo much.

"Keitaro! Mai's at the door." Shinobu said as Keitaro face palmed. He had forgotten about that.

"Crap...well...School isn't for another hour, I guess I can take a few minutes to brief her on her new job." Keitaro said as he walked downstairs.

"Hey Mai." Keitaro had to keep his eyes from bulging out of his head.

Mai wasn't wearing her Ninja uniform anymore, but she still looked drop dead gorgeous! Instead she was wearing some sort of form fitting business suit as well as tight silk pants. She may have looked more professional than usual, but she still looked good while doing it.

"Hi! So do I have to do an interview? Or do I just start working?" She asked as Keitaro chuckled.

"I'm doing this so your not out in the streets, come on I'll give you a briefing." He said as he motioned for her to follow him.

"The hot springs is right out here, now when they are full you can go in any time you want, but during certain hours of the day, they need to be cleaned, especially since a lot of stuff usually happens so it gets dirty or destroyed." He said remembering how many times he was bleeding out in the hot springs.

"Upstairs we got the dorm rooms, mine I'll clean myself, and the girls need to start pulling their own weight so those are fine, but the hallways and bathrooms will need cleaning every now and then." He said as he then came to giant holes in the wall.

"Su likes to destroy things, so I'll get you a hammer and some dry wall to help with that...now...your most important job of all is..." He was cut off as he heard a shout from outside.

"MALE SCUM!" He heard as he saw that Motoko was slicing pictures of men up with a sword...a sword she wasn't supposed to have.

"Hang on." He said as he yelled at her.

"MOTOKO! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" He yelled as she suddenly freaked out and walked in.

"What did I tell you?" He asked as she looked down.

"Uhm...I don't know." She said as Keitaro took the sword out of her hand.

"No weapons allowed unless you have my permission! Now get out of my sight!" He said as she walked away and he sighed.

"You need to make sure you keep the girls in line, some of them are stupid enough to believe that all men are trying to peep on them, and they also resort to acts of violence, as you can tell by some of the scars on my face, when I'm not here, if you see them doing something wrong, I want you to stop them, if they use force, you can use force back." He said as she gave an evil grin.

"Sounds like I'll enjoy that part, I know that Motoko girl." She said as Keitaro was surprised.

"You do?" He asked surprised that someone who carried herself like a Shinobi would know someone who acts like a Samurai.

"Yes, her family stole some of my family's fighting techniques, so as you can see I have a bone to pick with her." She said as Keitaro's eyes widened.

_"Oh crap, looks like the honorable Samurai clan is not so honorable after all, this should be good." _He smiled and clapped his hands.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, I have to go to cram school now, I'll see you when I get back." He said as he ran downstairs and out the door.

Mai sighed as she went outside into the forest area outside of the hot springs. She climbed up in a tree and pulled something out of her pockets.

"He said no weapons allowed in the dorms, but I'll just keep them out here for now...until I need them." She said as she took out a variety of Shinobi weapons out of her pockets.

And then she walked back inside and decided to get to work, after all, she was being offered a place to stay and she was getting paid, sounded like a good deal to her. So, she just looked at him and said one sentence.

"Can I start now?" She asked as Keitaro just smiled at her and nodded.

"Sure, Now I got to go to school, so I'm leaving Shinobu in charge since she has a day off of school, she'll be training in the back if you need her." Keitaro said as he took off for school.

"Now lets see, what should I start on first?" She asked herself as she saw Motoko out the window with another weapon.

"Huh, looks like I'll start with her." Mai said as she started to crack her knuckles, oh she was going to have fun here.


	10. A Day At Work

**Okay, so I was spending most of last night watching reruns of old tv shows and a shit ton of Charlie Chaplin films, and the some old UFC fights, not to mention that I have not gotten any sleep. So currently I am once again running on caffeine, sugar, and a ton of other things. And right now, my mind is going through so many ideas that its not funny.**

**Also I would like to thank Bankai777 for giving me some new ideas, now I really know what I can do with this story. And right now I am going to try and type so much that when I pass out, I'll be happy for days...okay now I'm just exaggerating. But I'll type up a new chapter for you.**

* * *

**Keitaro's POV**

Keitaro was currently as school, when he walked through the doors, people could not believe that this was the same Keitaro who had been going to their school for a couple of years. He looked completely different! Not only did he get the body of Zeus, but now he took his glasses off and a lot of the women were suddenly looking at him with lust in their eyes. It was strange how things seemed to do a complete 360.

"Hey man, have you seen our buddy around?" Keitaro turned around at the voices.

It was his best friends, Shirai and Haitani. Looking at them now...well...they looked pretty geeky. And obviously they did not recognize him, some friends they were. So now this was pretty awkward.

"Seriously you guys? You should be able to recognize my face." Keitaro said as he face palmed.

"Huh, what you talking about?" Shirai said as Keitaro just banged his head against a wall, his friend was an idiot!

And Shirai constantly called him a failure in academics, but right now his friend was being really stupid by not recognizing him. Sure his face may have been slightly leaner and more muscular, but he still looked the same. But his two friends were still standing there with stupid looks on their faces. Seriously, did he have to punch them in the back of the head to knock their brains back into place?

"I'm Keitaro!" He yelled as everyone in the hall heard him yell that as they all turned to look at him.

"That's Keitaro! He's so...tall! And muscular!" One of the guys said as they suddenly felt inadequate.

Even some of the jocks who prided themselves on their muscles and intimidating figures were starting to feel angry at the fact that most of the girls were now heading over to Keitaro. The wimpy kid had suddenly turned into a living god, and now they were not getting any attention. Because lets face it, even though they had some size, they had no muscle tone. Not only that, But now Keitaro seemed to tower over them. So he had height and looks over them. Well you know what they say, Karma was a bitch.

"Dude, your not Keitaro." Haitani said as he did not believe what he had just heard.

"Uh, yes I am, just look at my face, and listen to my voice...and here's my ID." He said as he didn't believe he had to go through this.

"Oh man! It is you...but...dude your totally not scrawny and weak!" Shirai said as Keitaro glared at him.

"You realize I could snap you like a twig now right?" Keitaro said as Shirai squeaked and shut up.

"Jeez man, it was just a compliment." Haitani said as Keitaro sighed.

_"This coming from my friends who constantly insult me." _Keitaro thought as the bell rang, signaling them to get into the class.

_"This is going to be a long day."_ He thought as he just sat down.

Why is it that his desk suddenly felt so small now?

* * *

**Mai's POV**

"Come back here you Aoyama swine!" Mai yelled out as she was throwing shuriken at Motoko.

Motoko on the other hand was running away like a coward, some Samurai she was. As soon as she lost his weapon she started to run away from Mai, she should have at least tried some hand to hand combat. But nope in her mind, fist fighting was 'dishonorable'. But decapitating someone was okay, she really needed to go to therapy.

"I don't even know who you are you crazy bitch!" She said as she looked ahead of her.

Motoko was covered in cuts and bruises, Mai had obviously done a number on her. But Motoko saw her saving grace, she had hidden weapons all around the dorms, she figured if Keitaro was going to ban all weapons, then she would need to hide all of her weapons. But there was a Katana hiding under some tiles in the hot springs.

So Motoko pulled one brick out and pulled the Katana out of the hole in the hot spring tile.

"Now fight me with honor!" Motoko yelled out as Mai just put her hands on her head Jackie Chan style.

"That makes no sense! Your the one who has been running away like a little bitch for the last twenty minutes." Mai said as Motoko just growled and charged.

"Shut up you dishonorable woman!" Motoko said as Mai sighed and pulled out a Ninjato.

And what happened, was so fast that it was sad. Motoko was charging with a forward slash. But Mai was quick enough to not only sweep her feet out from under her. And then she sliced at Motoko's wrists, however she only left some small lacerations, after all she couldn't exactly cut one of the tenants hands off. That would not look good on her first day of the job.

Mai put her sword to Motoko's neck.

"Do you know who I am now?" Mai asked with a cold tone as Motoko shook her head.

"I don't pay attention to street filth!" Motoko said as Mai was tempted to cut off her head.

"My name is Mai Shiranui! Of the Shiranui clan! The clan you stole sword techniques from!" Mai yelled out as Motoko's eyes widened and narrowed.

"You...you Shinobi filth!" Motoko would have said more, but Mai broke her nose.

"We're filth! You stole sacred techniques from my clan! Stealing is dishonorable, secondly, at least my clan has continued to fight, what have you done these days?! Your clan is a tourist attraction! Not only that, but you have sunk so low, that you break the Samurai code on multiple occasions and expect there to be no consequences, in fact...I will not insult REAL Samurai by calling you one!" Mai said as she put her sword away.

"Ha! A Shinobi who has respect for Samurai, all you do is kill them when they are not looking!" Motoko said as she was then kicked in the throat.

"Wrong, I have fought many Samurai, and all head on...and killing when not looking...I've never been fond of it...secondly...look what you were about to do." Mai said as she noticed the Tanto in Motoko's hand.

"You were about to stab me in the back when I wasn't looking...killing your enemy when your back is turned? Your clan has really fallen...I should kill you right now...but unfortunately I would probably get fired." She said as she left Motoko there coughing on the ground.


	11. Good Day And Revelations

_**Okay everyone, NO I am not dead, I have just been really busy, for one I was having trouble writing this story especially since for a bit I was losing my inspiration for writing it. But luckily it came back after I suddenly watched a couple of martial arts documentaries and I suddenly remembered why I was writing this. **_

_**Anyway, another reason why I have been busy lately is because I have also been trying to find a place to learn Pankration, and wouldn't you know it, I would have to travel to Greece to learn it since I checked not only the state I live in. BUT THE SURROUNDING ONES TOO! Its a pain in the ass!**_

_**Anyway, I am putting that on hold until I can find someone who can teach me, not to mention with college I'm gonna be busy...shit this is starting to become a pain. Anyway, the good news is that I am back and I am alive.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

_**Keitaro's POV**_

Keitaro couldn't believe it, he didn't know why, but all the school work he was doing, it seemed so easy all of a sudden. He had a smile on his face as he was going through the tests as if they were a walk in the park. Seriously he didn't know why he could suddenly remember all the answers. But whatever was causing it, he was liking it!

"Hey Dude, check this out!" Shirai yelled out as he threw a paperwad at the teacher.

"YOU DAMN KIDS!" The teacher said as he was tired of the two troublemakers.

_"Jesus Christ, why the hell are they acting like that?" _Keitaro thought as his friends got an ass chewing from the teacher.

_"I don't get it? Why do they act like this if they want to get into a better school? They act like they don't even care?" _Keitaro thought as he turned in his test.

"Hmmph! At least one of you has turned in your test! Too bad its Urashima, he probably failed it as usual." The teacher said as Keitaro glared at the man.

He walked up to the teacher, and suddenly the teacher realized that Keitaro was a foot taller than him and much more muscular. The man started to sweat as he was sure he was about to get an ass beating.

"Now Now Teach, You never know! Maybe I did better today! In fact I feel positive about it!" Keitaro said with a smile as he walked back to his seat.

"Uh...uhm...what just happened?" The teacher asked as he took a look at Keitaro's test and his eyes widened.

"HE GOT AN A!" The teacher yelled out as Keitaro had definitely changed A LOT over the weeks. He couldn't believe what was going on.

_"WHAT?! KEITARO THE LOSER GOT AN A! IMPOSSIBLE!" _Shirai and Haitani thought as they were being pricks.

Seriously they should be happy for their friend! But instead they were jealous of him just because he had suddenly got the body of a god and the fact that he suddenly was passing his classes was something that they could not understand! Seriously...Keitaro should really consider getting new friends.

"See Teach?! I TOLD YOU!" Keitaro said as he started to do a weird ass dance.

But the girls of the class took that dance the wrong way and thought he was about to strip, so they threw dollar bills at him.

The end result was a blushing Keitaro who had to give them their money back.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

Mai was humming a tune as she was doing some of the chores around the inn. She was cleaning and training at the same time. Basically everytime she moved a mop around she also used it as a pole vault as she was practicing some acrobatics. And believe it or not she was entertaining herself by pretending it was a microphone stand and that she was singing in a concert.

The surprising part was that she was actually a very good singer. But hey you learn something new everyday. For example, she learned that Motoko needed to be sent to the funny farm, not to mention that she heard that some of the other swordswomen from the Aoyama clan would be coming to get her to take revenge for Motoko. Well, at least that was Motoko herself had said, personally Mai thought she was full of shit.

But anyway it was nice for her to have a job where she didn't have to worry about being sexually harassed by her boss.

"BANANA!" A crazed child yelled out as Mai dodged the incoming blow.

"Missed." She said as she had gotten use to the small child trying to attack her.

"Dang it! Your fast!" She said as Mai smiled.

"Trust me kid, you got years til your up to my level." She said as she finished mopping the floor.

"Okay, looks like I'll take a break in the hot springs." She said as she had finished all of her chores in record time.

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

Most of the teenage tenants were now staring at Mai in jealousy. The woman's breasts were beautiful! Why couldn't theirs be like that! However Mai was feeling very uncomfortable with their staring. Especially Naruto whose hands kept twitching.

"WILL YOU PERVERTS STOP STARING AT MY TITS?!" Mai yelled out as the girls gasped at what they said.

It was mostly because she had called them perverts...but...how were they the perverted ones? Surely only guys could be perverted...right?

"Screw this! I'm getting out, I didn't come in just so I could get stared at like a a circus freak." Mai said as she wrapped a towel around herself and walked out.

"But...what did we do?" Motoko, Naru, and Kitsune all thought.

Shinobu and Su were currently too busy with two things. One Su was eating Bananas and watching Shinobu train, and Shinobu was currently doing some Capoeira training with Paranaue playing on her radio. Either way they had found a way to entertain themselves, hell it even got to the point where Su wanted to join in!

"Hey Shinobu...can I give that a try?" She asked as Shinobu thought about it.

"Do you promise to be nice to Keitaro?" She said as Su thought about it.

"Well, to be honest, I don't want to attack him anymore due to the fact that he beat up Motoko...it was scary." Su said as she had never seen Keitaro that pissed before.

"Okay, promise me...that you WILL not try and attack Keitaro anymore." She said as Su sighed.

"Can I at least still play with him?" She asked as Shinobu thought about it.

"Only as long as by 'Play' you mean almost killing him, that shit needs to stop." Shinobu said in a serious tone.

"Fine, I agree...well...can I try now?" She said as Shinobu smiled.

_"Maybe something constructive will get her mind off of it, besides Capoeira is a fun outlet for her...lets see what happens." _Shinobu said as Su started to mimic her stance.

* * *

**Keitaro's POV**

Keitaro was in a good mood, he had passed all of his tests today, his GPA was improving and best of all, girls were finally giving him attention. Only there was one thing that was on his mind.

"Why are none of my tenants in school today?" He asked himself as he noticed how none of them had showed up.

"Hmm, I know for a fact that they were not sicks...strange indeed...guess I'll have to grill them for information." He said as he started to walk out the front door.

He knew why Shinobu and Su were not in school, because they actually had the day off, But the others, they had better have a good excuse or else he was going to be cracking some skulls.

"Hey Keitaro!" Shirai and Haitani called out to him.

"Yes?" He said in a polite tone.

"What was with that crap you pulled?!" Shirai said as Keitaro got confused.

"It's called acting like a civil person, maybe you should try it." He said as he heard another voice.

"Hey Kei!" They all heard a voice yell out as he smiled.

"Natsu! You son of a bitch!" He yelled out as they ran up and grabbed each others hands and got into a strength contest.

"Whats the matter Natsu? Your new job have you pushing pencils?" He asked with a grin as he noticed how Natsu was not as strong as a week before.

"Kind of, I don't get to train as much ever since I applied at that bakery." He said as Keitaro's eyes widened.

"Wait a sec...the bakery only about a mile from here?" He asked as Natsu nodded.

"Dude that's my parents bakery!" Keitaro said as Natsu's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?! Man that explains a lot!" Natsu said as he thought the two people working there looked like Keitaro's parents.

"Well good for you man, although I warn you, don't eat some of that stuff, not only is it deliciously tempting, but it might turn your muscle into fat." He said as Natsu smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not much of a sweets guy anyway, I only applied there because they needed a new delivery boy." He said as Keitaro and him walked out the door together.

"Did...Did we just get ditched?" Haitani said as he could not belive it!

Usually Shirai and himself were the ones who ditched Keitaro! Not the other way around! They did not like this new Keitaro! They did not like him...at all.

But hey, they were kind of shitty friends, so it was Karma getting back at them.

* * *

**At the gym**

"So you finally got some time to train again huh?" Keitaro asked as he dodged a gut kick.

"Yeah, but not for too long, your mom will give me an ass chewing if I don't get back there in two hours." He said as he dodged one of Keitaro's flying knees.

"Yeah, your telling me, do you know how much she has been on my ass to work at the bakery and not go to Tokyo U?" He asked as Natsu got confused.

"Why wouldn't she want you to go there? It's a good school." Natsu said as he took a punch from Keitaro in the chest.

"Because I failed the entrance exams a couple of times, so she said it was hopeless." He said as he got here with a kick in the stomach.

"Wow, dude, your mom is kind of a bitch." He said as they ended their spar.

"Yeah she can be, but shes...a sweet woman underneath it...Deep...underneath it." He said trying to remember the times where his mom was nice.

"But hey, can't be worse than your grandma, the crazy one?" Natsu said as Keitaro growled.

"How could she be that stupid putting me in charge of a bunch of feminist crazy girls!" Keitaro said as he banged his head against the wall.

"Hey chill out man." Natsu said as one of the girls came over.

"Crazy feminist girls? You mean your tenants?" Kokoa asked as Keitaro nodded.

"Yeah." He said as she gave him a look of sympathy.

"Its okay, my mom is a feminist...hell she wouldn't let me do a lot of stuff as a kid because she didn't want me conforming to 'stereotypical misogynstic male ways'." Kokoa said in a voice mocking her mother.

"Well guys, I got to go, I gotta go chew my tenants out for not being in school today." He said as he left the gym.

"Your mom seriously did that?" Natsu asked Kokoa as she nodded at him.

"Yep, she even made me dress as a guy up until high school." She said as Natsu got confused.

"What's so bad about that?" He asked as she suddenly growled.

"Because then I got picked on because when I got to high school, everyone thought I was a male crossdresser because I had never dressed like a girl before!" Kokoa said as she punched a wall.

"Oh." Natsu said as he got back to training.


	12. Announcements And A Heated Argument

Okay_** it would appear that in my last chapter I put Naruto instead of Naru, I had to say that was not intentional, but since I am a fan of Naruto as well, it actually worked out due to how Jiraiya turned him into a pervert later on in the series. So I am just going to keep it like that. Either way I find it funny how the chapter just seemed to work out, especially when I made my mistakes.**_

_**Anyway, yes Keitaro is still mad at his family, especially his mother who kicked him out of the house because he wanted an education, and his Grandmother who I personally want to write her getting an ass chewing. His father, Im not sure.**_

_**Also I do not own Team Four Star Or dragon ball z abridged.**_

_**As for his Aunt...read!**_

_**Anyway here is the new chapter.**_

* * *

**Keitaro's POV**

Keitaro was walking home for once. He decided to skip his usual jog since he had trained too hard in the gym so he was taking it easy for a bit. Not only that but he had learned more techniques to add to his arsenal. In fact that was what most of his training consisted of. You see, since he didn't want to be some guy who knew the techniques but didn't use them effectively, he spent most of his time training in the techniques till he could do them on a fairly decent level. All in all, it still needed work. He was currently humming Metallica as he passed by a couple of ramen shops.

"I still need to find out why those idiots didn't go to school...I wonder how Mai is doing?" He asked as he started to whistle.

_"Hope the girls aren't getting on her nerves." _He thought as he finally came up to the dorms.

"There you go Su!" He heard Shinobu's voice say as he turned and smiled at what he saw.

He saw what appeared to be a very calm and happy Su training with Shinobu in Capoeira, what was strange was the fact that Su wasn't actually acting like her usual crazed self. What did Shinobu just do?! And whatever she did...how the hell did she do it? He had been trying to get Su to calm down for awhile now, not even Motoko could do that, so what the hell just happened.

"DODGE!" Shinobu yelled out as she landed a kick to Su's gut.

_"HOLY SHIT! That looked painful." _Keitaro thought as Su just got back up.

"Owwwww." She said as Keitaro walked over.

"Hey you two whats going on here?" He asked as Shinobu looked up.

"I made a deal with Su Sempai...and well...Su what did you want to say to Keitaro?" She asked as Su looked at her landlord.

"I'm sorry for all the times I Punched, Kicked, Electrocuted, Drowned, Burned, Smashed, Cut, Paralyzed, Kneed, slapped, and blew you up." Su said as it was a long list that she needed to say.

"That was quite a mouthful." Keitaro said as he looked at Shinobu as if he was asking her, what the hell was going on?

"Its simple, I merely made a deal with Su, I let her join me in Capoeira, and she stops attacking you." She said as Keitaro's eyes widened.

_"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME IF I HAD JUST SIGNED SU UP FOR MARTIAL ARTS AND MADE THAT SAME DEAL WITH HER SHE WOULD HAVE STOPPED ATTACKING ME?!" _Keitaro thought as he started to bang his head against the wall.

"SON OF A *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* MONSTER! WHY THE *beep* DOES ALL THIS *Beep* STUFF HAPPEN TO ME! *Beep* MY LIFE! ALWAYS SURROUNDED BY MISERABLE *beep*! LIKE THIS WHOLE WORLD JUST LIKES TO BEND ME OVER AND *beep* ME IN THE *Beep*." Keitaro started to rant as Shinobu looked at Su.

"Su will you stop playing with that thing." Shinobu asked as Su was currently messing around with one of her inventions.

"Sorry its acting all sketchy, it keeps making beeping noises." She said as she was trying to figure out what to do.

"LIKE I'M SOME SORT OF *beep* RECEPTACLE! WELL AS FAR AS I CARE THESE MISERABLE COWS CAN HAVE A FANCY BAR B QUE..WITH A GOD DAMNED PIG!" Keitaro yelled out as the two girls just stared at him.

"Wow, what got into you?" A female voice asked as Keitaro turned around and saw Mai.

"Oh Hey Mai! Sorry I was just going on a rant since I kind of had a angry moment with myself right there." He said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Really? It sounded as if you were ranting about some other people? You sure you weren't mad at the girls in your dorm?" She asked as he looked up.

"I...I really don't know...its not the first time I've snapped like this...oh well...I'll think about it later." He said as they walked inside.

"So how was your first day of work here?" He said as she smiled.

"Mostly calm, I had a fight with the Aoyoma girl." Mai said as Keitaro was suddenly all ears.

"Did you kick her ass?" He asked not concerned about the wannabe samurai at all.

"Of course, believe it or not she spent most of her time running away, seriously it won't be long til Shinobu can whip her ass." Mai said as Shinobu spoke up at that.

"Are you calling me weak?!" Shinobu said with a fire in her eyes.

"No, only that your are inexperienced." She said as Shinobu calmed down at that.

They all went to the living room, where Keitaro was ready to make an announcement on some of the changes he was going to make in the dorms. And he had to say, he felt really good about what he was about to do, so he had an evil grin on his face as he sat down on the couch and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WILL ALL TENANTS COME DOWN TO THE LIVING ROOM ASAP!" He yelled out as he suddenly heard casual walking coming towards the living room.

"What is it?" Motoko said in a disrespectful tone as Keitaro punched his fist into his hand which managed to scare her, remembering the beating she took from him last time.

"I would watch your tongue before my friend here cuts it out." Keitaro said as Mai held up a small knife.

Naru walked in with a sway in her hips trying to seduce Keitaro. Apparently ever since he became hot, she was suddenly attracted to him. What a shallow person. Kitsune stumbled in her usual drunk stupor. And his Aunt Haruka came in with a cigarette in her mouth.

"Okay now that everyone is here, I have some new announcements." He said as everyone listened in.

"From now on, we have to a new assistant manager, her name is Mai Shiranui, and she will be in charge when I am otherwise occupied." He said as Mai waved and Motoko stood up.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! SHE IS A SHINOBI! SHE WILL KILL US ALL IN HER SLEEP!" Motoko yelled as everyone gasped at the fact that Mai was a Shinobi. Especially Haruka who didn't like the idea of an assassin being under their roof.

"Keitaro, with all due respect that is not a good idea, she has weapons and knows how to use them." Haruka said as Keitaro glared.

"Funny, where were you when Motoko was attacking me with a katana? Or the day that she nearly killed an 8 year old boy because he couldn't find his mother?" He said as Haruka just shut up at that.

"Secondly, I trust Mai with my life, and she is a good friend of mine, so piss off." He said as he held up his hand.

"Announcement two, a Psychiatrist will be coming by once a week to check on you all." He said as they all looked confused.

"Why?" They asked as Keitaro face palmed.

"Because you got problems no normal human can help with...now on to the third announcement." He said as they all groaned and listened in.

"You will all start cleaning your own rooms, and whatever damage you do to the dorms that are not an accident, you will repair it yourself." He said as they all stood up.

"BUT THATS YOUR JOB!" Naru yelled out as Keitaro stood up.

"IT IS NOT MY JOB TO CLEAN UP AFTER YOUR MESS! NOW SIT DOWN!" He said as they all sat down and meeped.

"Okay, fourth announcement, only Mai and Myself are allowed to carry weapons due to our positions." He said as Motoko stood up.

"That's not fair! What if she attacks!" Motoko asked as Keitaro glared at her again.

"Based on what I have heard so far, Motoko you were the aggressor and Mai was acting mostly in self defense, excluding when she kicked your Snobby ass earlier in a fair right...besides by that logic, shouldn't I have been able to have a weapon all the times you attacked me?" He asked as she cursed under her breath, she did not expect Keitaro to have a brain.

"Fifth, this one is for both Kitsune and Haruka, no drugs or alcohol, and that includes cigarettes will be used when up in the dorms." He said as Kitsune hiccupped, and Haruka got mad.

"WHY NOT?" She said as Keitaro looked at her with a 'Are you stupid?' Look.

"Well for one, not only are they both filthy habits, but the fact that you are also a bad influence on the younger tenants here has got to stop, also considering the fact that Kitsune had made an embarrassment of this establishment enough, she will not have access to her precious alcohol." He said in a stern voice. But Kitsune wouldn't have any of it.

"You...cant take away my...alcohol, I'll just buy more!" She said defiantly as Keitaro grinned.

"Oh I planned ahead of that, that's why I called all the liquor stores and the bars and told them not to sell to you." He said as luckily all the liquor stores and bars hated Kitsune because of drunken rowdiness.

Sure she may be one of their main customers, but she actually always did more damage to the bars and stores when she was drunk. For example, when she was drunk in a bar one time, she lit a fire which caused over $500 worth of damages, however she just stole money from Keitaro. Not to mention the time she tried to buy more liquor at one of the stores, and not only was she drunk, but she broke twenty bottles of some of the most expensive wine in the town.

So as you can say, they were more than happy to agree with Keitaro.

"You can think of this as going to rehab." He said as Kitsune took a swig from her flask.

"Oh, I forgot, this has got to do too." He said as he threw the flask out the window.

"That is all dismissed." He said as he left the room. But Haruka followed him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled at him as he turned around.

"Whipping this place back into shape." He said as Haruka glared at him.

"You can't do this to them! They have had shitty lives! And your just making it worse!" She yelled as Keitaro got pissed and grabbed her by the throat.

"I'M MAKING IT WORSE! TAKE A LOOK AROUND! THIS PLACE IS A DUMP! THEY CONSTANTLY BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME! NOT ONLY THAT BUT ALL THE DAMAGE THEY DO TO THIS PLACE I SHOULD HAVE EVICTED THEM A LONG TIME AGO! YOU THINK THIS IS HARD ON THEM?! IN MY OPINION THEY ARE GETTING OFF EASY!" He yelled as he let her go.

"You see Haruka? You are not as smart as you think you are. In fact you are no better than them...your trash. You chose them...over your own nephew...your own family." He said with a somber tone as she suddenly realized she had made a mistake.

"But Kei...I-" She didn't get to speak as he cut her off.

"No, You don't get to talk. Oh and I did some background checks, those Girls did not have 'Shitty' lives as you put it. In fact they were practically living in luxury! Motoko is the heir to her school, and she ran away from that? Obviously more cowardly then a bad home, Su...shes a freakng princess! Shinobu she is the only one who has had it bad, and you don't do anything to help her. As for Naru, there was nothing wrong with her home life, she only got pissed because her mother remarried, as for Kitsune, she was a miserable drunk whose mother kicked her out, and frankly considering the fact that she nearly sold her own mother for a bottle of alcohol, I can see why her mom kicked her out." Keitaro said as Haruka just stayed silent.

"The point is, They all are here because they are running away from their own problems, so Don't try and play the shitty life card on me." He said as he walked away.


	13. More Training and Armor

**_Okay for some reason, I was bored so I decided to type up another chapter really quick, I have a poll for the pairing for Shinobu up on my profile, I came up with a few choices, and you can either choose from those, or you can wait and see what happens. The Point is, I was a little bored, So I just decided that a poll could do no harm since I myself could not decide what to do._**

**_But anyway, here is the new chapter. So enjoy it while it lasts. Because lately my chapters have just been short, and I figure if I write a few new chapters for you, then you guys won't care that they are short. But anyway I think I have spoken on long enough about that._**

**_Anyway, without any further waiting here is the new chapter._**

* * *

**_Keitaro's POV_**

Keitaro was currently working off his stress by kicking and punching some of his sparring dummies and lifting weights. All in all, it was amazing how much just a little violence and iron training could do to work off his stress. Shinobu was currently in a different corner of the room training on making her Capoeira match the beat of the music she was playing. But all in all, they both had smiles on their faces. Shinobu because she was currently progressing fast, and for some reason Su made a great sparring partner, so it was easy for them to work on it.

"Hey Keitaro, can Su come and work out with us at the gym?" Shinobu asked as she knew how Keitaro had to pay for Shinobu's memebership as well as his own, so she felt a little guilty asking Keitaro to pay for another.

"Sure, since she seems to be more well behaved ever since you started to teach her Capoeira, I'll do it, besides its not that expensive." He said as they smiled and high fived each other.

"But that means you both have to train extra hard, I expect you two to be able to compete, okay?" He asked as they both nodded.

"Huh that reminds me, I still haven't asked for a real fight yet." He said as they both looked at him in confusion.

"You mean to tell me you have been learning all these martial arts, and you haven't started to compete yet?" Shinobu asked as Su was confused.

"What do you two mean?" She asked as Keitaro sighed.

He then went on to explain how he was training to compete in Mixed Martial arts, even though he still wanted to get a good education, he wanted to compete to show that he wasn't weak anymore. Which was surprising for Su, because she always thought about Keitaro as the submissive male type who would give up without a fight. But lately she had been learning more and more about him. And it was surprising her all the time. But all in all, it was kind of cool to see that Keitaro was turning into a bad ass.

"Anyway, Su, you will have to also follow Shinobu's regime, so be ready for all the challenges coming your way. I'm gonna go prepare a meal for us all." He said as Shinobu raised an eyebrow.

"Wait! Shouldn't I do that?" She asked as Keitaro shook his head.

"No, I'm gonna go cook up some high protein foods, don't worry about it, besides lets think of it as Su's initiation." Keitaro said as he ran upstairs.

"Well...lets get back to training!" Su said in an excited tone.

Shinobu smiled, it was funny how likeable Su was when she was not in her crazy inventor mode. For once she could actually hold a conversation with the girl without it being at high speeds. Either way, things were definitely looking up for Shinobu, Su, and Keitaro, for the other girls not so much.

* * *

**UPSTAIRS**

"Now, Why don't you all try to explain why you were not at school today?" Keitaro said in an interrogating voice.

"We...uhm...we...uhm." They sputtered out as Keitaro yelled.

"SPIT IT OUT!" He yelled as Naru spoke up.

"We took the day off!" She said as Keitaro glared at her.

"You? You decided to take the day off...I thought you were TRYING to get into Tokyo U! BUT HERE YOU ARE SKIPPING SCHOOL! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" He roared as Motoko spoke off.

"Its not like one day of school was going to matter." She said as Keitaro proceeded to once again bang his head against the wall.

"Do you realize what today was?" He asked as they all look confused as what he just said.

"Today...was testing day...for higher education." He said as they all gasped.

Did...Did that mean that THEY HAD MISSED THE TOKYO U ENTRANCE EXAMS!

"WHAT?!" Naru yelled out as she may have potentially screwed herself over.

"OH RELAX! Lucky for you the entrance exams are not for another week, but based on what happened today, they might not even let you take the test." Keitaro said as Naruto started to have a panic attack.

_"NO! NO! NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" _She screamed in her head as Motoko stood frozen.

She too was trying to get into college, but not only that if she did not keep up decent grades, then she was not allowed to continue in the Kendo club. So that meant that she could possibly lose her high GPA, but chances are that she would also lose her position on the Kendo team, hell she might even get cut from the team! Oh, she was not doing good right now, she was pacing back and forth worrying about what was going to happen.

"Why do I have to worry?" Kitsune said sober for once as she could not find a single bottle of alcohol around.

"Didn't you realize you are still enrolled there?" Keitaro said as her eyes widened.

"Or you were too drunk to remember, oh well, I guess I can say one thing about you three." He said as they all looked up at him.

"You all just screwed yourselves over, have a nice day." He said as he walked away, leaving the three women to mope.

* * *

**Down at the tea shop**

"Yes I need you to come right away...He has been...acting up lately, and I don't think he is passing off a good image for the tenants...three days? Okay I guess I can wait that long." Haruka said as she hung up the phone and took a drag from a cigarette.

Keitaro's words obviously did not stick with her for very long. And she was still on the girls side, even though that she knew the truth about their pasts, she just didn't think Keitaro was being fair with his judgment. What had the girls ever done to him? That was why she was on the phone in the first place. She had decided that there was only one person who could put Keitaro back in his place.

And that women was...Granny Hina.

Oh Haruka had no idea how big of a mistake she had just made. No idea at all.

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT THE URASHIMA BAKERY**

Natsu was currently handing out sweets to school girls who had come in for an after school snack. These were some of his favorite customers because despite his rough tough appearance. He actually loved kids. They made him feel at ease and helped him become more easy going. However, he didn't like ones who were bratty, especially when they tried to boss him around.

But no, these two school girls were actually his nieces from his sister's marriage. So in other words, he now got time to spend with his nieces since he didn't get to see them that often.

"Okay you two, now remember don't eat it all at once, otherwise your stomach will hurt for the rest of the night." He said with a smile as the two girls smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Natsu!" They said as they walked out the door.

"Those two seem to like you." His boss said as he came out of the back.

"What can I say? I am the cool uncle...unlike my brother who is an accountant." Natsu said as he cleaned the counter off.

"Oh by the way, Keitaro says Hi." Natsu said as the man suddenly looked at him with a shocked look.

"You know my son?" He asked as he nodded.

"Yeah he trains at my gym...you didn't know that?" He said as the man shook his head.

"What gym?" He asked as Natsu looked even more confused.

Keitaro wasn't keeping in touch with his parents? Sure his mom may have kicked him out, but surely he must still talk to them sometimes? But Natsu did not know how long it had been since Keitaro had talked to his parents.

"Spartan Combat Sports? You know? The only gym and dojo within a mile of these parts?" He asked as Keitaro's dad gasped.

"My son is...training at a gym...learning how to fight...I...I need to tell my wife!" He said as Natsu suddenly got a bad feeling.

"Why do I get the feeling that I just did something stupid?" He asked himself as a couple of other school girls came in.

"But yet, I somehow get the feeling that Keitaro is going to thank me...and beat me for this later...Hmm, meh I'm just overthinking it." He said as he continued to sell baked goods to the customers.

Little did he know how right he was. But for now, he was just focused on doing his job so he could get paid at the end of the day.

* * *

**Keitaro's POV**

"OKAY EVERYONE CHOW TIME!" Keitaro yelled as everyone came down.

He had prepared a simple meal of chicken, beef, carrots, broccoli and cauliflower. The reason being was that chicken and beef were high in protein, and because broccoli and cauliflower also helped as a recovery meal. Plus it was considered Su's beginning, because usually you start out eating healthy and training hard in order to become a superb martial artist. All in all, it was going to work out good.

Everyone was soon seated at the table, but only Shinobu and Su knew who had really cooked dinner tonight. But frankly, after taking a couple of bites, they had soon realized that Keitaro was actually a very good cook, sure the vegetables were easy to cook, however the meat just tasted good. Mostly because Keitaro had used some foreign spices to give it some flavor instead of it just being bland.

Haruka was currently staring at Keitaro. She was going to get him to spill the beans about how he beat Motoko even if it killed her. She didn't know what she would have to do, but she could guarantee it would be ha-

"So Keitaro, did Mike step up your pankration training yet?" Shinobu asked as all eyes were suddenly focused on Keitaro.

_"Who the hell is Mike? And what the hell is Pankration?" _All the girls except Shinobu and Su thought.

"Yes he did, he also increased my physical training to six hours a day and then 2 hours sparring." He said as Haruka spoke up.

"What the hell is Pankration?" She said as Keitaro was mad at her tone but sighed.

_"No point in hiding now, especially since they have seen my new build, and have seen me fight...no point in keeping secrets." _He thought as he sighed.

"Pankration is a Greek martial art originally used in warfare during the time of Ancient Greece, mostly used by the Spartans, however it was also a part of the ancient Olympics as a bloodsport, it was originally lost for years, until some scholars used some ancient pottery and statues to recreate pankration and create a modern version of it." Keitaro said as they all nodded.

"Who the hell are these Spartans...They must be weak if I have never heard of them." Motoko said as the temperature in the room suddenly dropped. Mostly because Keitaro and Shinobu were glaring at her full force.

"HOW...DARE YOU INSULT THE GREATEST SOLDIERS THE WORLD HAS EVER KNOWN!" He said as Motoko stood up.

"Pfft, the Samurai are the greatest warriors even known." She said as Keitaro glared at her.

"BULLSHIT! Spartans were trained by the time they were seven, in the most brutal ways, you either were either a warrior, or you died in training, and apparently you have never heard of the battle of Thermopylae." Keitaro said as she shook her head.

"The battle of Thermopylae was when 300 Spartans took on an army of at least 200,000 Persians." He said as everyone's eyes widened.

"Were they insane? They would get slaughtered instantly!" Motoko yelled out as Keitaro glared at her.

"Wrong, if I remember correctly they held out for three days, in fact they put up quite a fight against the Persians. Slaughtering a large number of them, if they hadn't been betrayed they would have lasted enough longer." Keitaro said as everyone was shocked at that.

It was just illogical.

"Besides Motoko, you lost to me, someone who trains in the Spartan way, while you, who trains in the samurai way was beaten by me. But according to Mai, you are not a trues samurai, also DON'T INSULT PEOPLE YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT!" He said as he was pissed that she just insulted the Spartans because she had never heard of them.

But that was enough of that.

* * *

**LATER**

"Excuse me, I got a delivery for a Keitaro Urashima." A man said as he was carrying a large box.

"That's me." Keitaro said as he took the box and signed for it.

"What is this?" He asked as the delivery man shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, it says its from this guy named Alastor." He said as he walked away.

"Have a good one." He said as Keitaro took the box down to the basement.

Where Shinobu and Su were training, they were surprised to see that Keitaro had a VERY large box, and they wanted to know what was in it.

"What is this Sempai?" Shinobu asked as he took a box cutter.

"I don't know, lets find out." he said as he cut the tape holding the box together and opened it up.

And in the box, his eyes widened. But then he got a big grin on his face as he started to chuckle. Shinobu and Su were confused as what Keitaro was grinning about until he reached into the box and pulled out a strange helmet. Keitaro noticed how there was a note attached to it as he took it off and read it to see what it was about.

_"This is another thing we do at Spartan combat sports, we teach you in ancient Spartan combat, don't worry about the armor and weapons, its all been paid for, your spear will arrive later...train hard! Alastor." _The note read as Keitaro looked through the box.

Sure enough, he found a set of bronze Spartan armor, a full sized shield, as well as a Xiphos sword, while it might have been a short sword compared to the Katana, Keitaro just felt right wielding it.

"Wooww." The two girls with her said in awe as he held the blade.

And he knew, that his journey had just begun.


	14. Argument with Mother, Forgiving Father

_**Okay, I am only writing this chapter right now because I just posted a new story, this time a Naruto fan fic, why? Because I like the series. And two because I was bored and I didn't want to only have one story on this account. So I just crossed it over with whatever I was watching at the time. Also because I am trying to draw more attention to it since not many people will know I made it unless I update this story and they check out my profile.**_

_**Oh and one more thing, Shinobu will be paired with Eddy Gordo after the votes came in...I was surprised how little people voted...but its not that big of a deal.**_

_**Sorry to those of you who didn't get what they wanted.**_

_**Anyway, without further waiting, here is the next chapter of Fight back!**_

* * *

_**Keitaro's POV**_

Keitaro soon found out why they trained you in ancient Spartan Combat. One because the weight of the armor helped you develop more muscle and quicker reflex time when the armor was removed. But also because it looked bad ass, and it was a way to pay respect to the long lost culture. So that is why Keitaro kept the set of armor in his room, much like how Motoko put a set of Samurai armor in her room. But all in all, Keitaro was enjoying training in the armor and weapons as a new hobby, mostly because when he finished his daily training sessions, he got bored and didn't have much to do, so he decided to learn the ancient ways of combat.

In the mean time, Keitaro was currently once again at the gym, having his daily spar with Natsu. For some reason he seemed a little more on edge lately, it happened ever since he came back from his parents bakery.

"Hey Natsu...whats with you?" He asked as he threw a kick at Natsu's head which he easily dodged.

"Oh...nothing." He said as he threw a punch at Keitaro, who caught it and threw him to the ground.

"Your sure? Your not as enthusiastic about fighting as usual?" He asked as he tried to use ground and pound, but Natsu got him into an arm triangle.

"Meh, I don't know...just something has been bothering me lately." He said as Keitaro managed to escape and they both got back up on their feet.

"Want to talk about it?" Keitaro asked as Natsu shook his head.

"Oh no its nothing." He said as he suddenly dodged a punch.

_"I'm not going to tell him that I told his parents what he has been up to lately...it looked like he wasn't trying to keep contact with them." _Natsu thought as they suddenly heard a scream through the air.

"KEITARO!" They heard a female voice yell as Keitaro stopped suddenly.

_"Oh great, that will kill my day." _He thought as he turned around to see...his mother...and his father.

"What do you think your doing?!" His mother yelled not happy about how he was spending his time.

"Training." He said simply as he got back to sparring.

"This is your new obsession?! This mindless brutality?!" His mother yelled not happy that he was probably spending their money on this as well as trying to make it into Tokyo U.

"Okay first off, it isn't mindless brutality, second off, is there any reason you came by here?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Yes! I demand that you quit immediately!" His mother yelled as the whole gym was now watching.

"Excuse me?" He said in an 'are you serious?' tone.

"You heard me, you are wasting your time with this fighting nonsense...its time you give in and work at the bakery!" His mother yelled as Natsu was not doing good.

_"Shit...I knew I should have kept my mouth shut." _He thought but then Keitaro said something back.

"No...and if your just going to yell at me...just leave." He said as he turned his back to his mother.

"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME YOUNG MAN!" She yelled as Keitaro was trying to keep his cool.

"So what? Your going to waste your money on another fruitless dream?! You are a pathetic l-" She was suddenly cut off as Keitaro screamed out.

"SSSSHHHHHUUUTTT UPPPP!" He screamed out as the whole gym got silent.

And his mother just sat there shocked at the turn of events.

"I am sick of you putting me down because of what I choose to do!" He said as he didn't even turn his back.

"Ever since I was a kid, you have been saying all my dreams were stupid! And that I would never succeed at anything in life! Because of you, I grew up with such low self esteem, I felt so shitty that I actually wanted to run away!" He yelled as she was shocked.

Her son was yelling at her..and now she realized, she might have made a bad decision by coming to this gym.

"Keitaro..I-" She tried to say something but he ignored her.

"I mean, you threw me out of the house because I had a dream! And you kept telling me to give up! To just become a failure and work at the bakery! And now you come here and disrespect everyone in this gym and have the gall to order me around?! SINCE WHEN DO YOU CARE?!" He yelled as he was letting out all of his bottled up emotions come out.

The truth was, after Keitaro's mother kicked him out, she cut off all contact with him...at first he tried to call them and pay them a visit, but surprisingly his calls and messages were never answered, and nobody was home when he went to visit. It was almost as if his mother hated him and didn't want anything to do with him.

"Mom...until you realize what you did wrong...I want nothing to do with you...especially if you keep pulling stuff like this...even when I became the manager of the dorms and hot springs, you never wrote me back or acknowledged what I had done...do you really hate me that much?" He asked as he was nearly crying.

"Keitaro I...I..." She said absolutely speechless.

"Dad...what do you think of all this?" He asked his father as he walked up to him.

"Keitaro...I am..." He began as Keitaro got ready for rejection.

"Proud of you." He said as Keitaros' head shot up.

"Really?" He asked as he smiled a bit.

"Of course! I mean, you became the manager of the inn! You got a steady job, and based on what I've heard from Natsu, your school grades have gone up astronomically! Not only that, but here you improving your body as well as your mind, and with something so constructive, and to be honest...this brings back memories." He said as Keitaro was suddenly eager to listen to his father.

"I used to train in a boxing gym you know? I actually competed in the ring at times...but...your mother wouldn't got for some boxer...so I had to quit...to be honest...I do miss it...and I sometimes think its too late to get back into it." His dad said sadly as Alastor came over.

"Its never too late for anything Mr. Urashima...we offer boxing here if you would like?" He said as Keitaro's father looked up.

"Really?" He said as Alastor nodded.

"Sure...just set up an appointment and I'll see if we can get a schedule for you worked out." He said as his father smiled.

"Thank you...not just for this...but for how you have helped my son...honestly I didn't expect him to be this confident...big...scary...muscular...damn you are intimidating now son!" He said as he punched Keitaro's arm.

"Thanks pop...you might want to take mom out of here...I...can't deal with her right now." He said as his father nodded.

"Keitaro...your welcome home anytime you like." His dad said as he turned to his wife and they walked out, she had a lot to think over.

Keitaro then walked over to Natsu, and that was when he started to panic, he was thinking that Keitaro was going to beat the shit out of him over what had just happened. Especially when it didn't exactly turn out good. So he got into a fighting stance as Keitaro got closer. But when he was suddenly engulfed in a bear hug and lifted off the ground. He had to say, he was not expecting that at all.

"Thanks Natsu." He said as Natsu just got even more confused at that.

"Wha...Huh...What the heck just happened?" He said as Keitaro looked happy.

"Because of you...I can go back home...my relationship with my dad is now mended...sure...it may take a while to...get to forgiving my mother...and maybe myself...but...you really helped out." He said as Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"Well...it was not- OOF!" He yelled as he was suddenly punched in the gut.

"BUT THAT WAS FOR TELLING THEM AND POSSIBLY GETTING ME IN A HEAP OF SHIT!" He yelled as Natsu groaned.

"Damn it...should have been expecting that." He said as Keitaro picked him up and put him in a chair.

"Sorry...I got to go home and get some rest...I just don't feel right after that whole thing...I'm going home." He said as he walked out of the gym.

_"Lets hope everything turns out alright." _Natsu thought as he got ready to leave since his shift at the bakery was going to start soon.

_"Shit...I just realized I am going to have to deal with Keitaro's mother...god I hope his dad is my supervisor tonight...anything but his mother." _He thought as he put his athletic clothing in his gym bag.

* * *

**_BACK AT THE DORMS_**

Shinobu and Su were training with Mai, basically Mai had told them that she would help them with their reflexes and dodging skills. However, she didn't tell them that there were going to be weights attached to their arms and legs, and the fact that she would be throwing shuriken at them was a little unnerving.

"Dodge!" She yelled as Shinobu dodged doing a backflip.

"Are you nuts?!" She yelled as Su seemed to be having a blast.

"YAAAHHHOOO!" She yelled as she was currently dodging the deadly weapons.

"Okay I think that's enough." Mai said as Shinobu collapsed due to exhaustion.

And Su groaned and sat down, even though she didn't show it, she was tired from that.

"Now remember you two, reflexes and speed are very important, but so is strength, you must be well balanced in each in order to achieve victory." She said as they both nodded.

"Thanks for the training...although can you please tone it down next time? That was scary." Shinobu said as Mai gave a kind smile, and for a minute, she thought as she going to agree.

But sadly, it was not meant to be.

"No." She said as Shinobu groaned and Su got excited.


	15. More Training and Mail

_**Okay everyone, I updated Undisputed, So I figured that I would give you guys a new chapter here, to be honest, If I update one story, I always feel like an asshole for not updating the other one. So it would appear that every time I update one story, I have to write a chapter for the other or else it will plague my mind with worry. Anyway, I believe I have said enough, so I am just going to get to the chapter.**_

* * *

_**Keitaro's POV**_

"Hey Pop...How did you get past Mom on the way here?" Keitaro asked as he saw his dad currently working with Alastor on some basic punches.

"It wasn't easy, hell she just got mad, luckily I managed to calm her down, but she is still pissed at me for coming here and leaving her in charge of the bakery." His father said as Keitaro raised an eyebrow.

"Why would she be complaining about that? She was always whining about how you never left her in charge before." Keitaro asked as his father shrugged his shoulders.

"I wish I knew, to be honest, your mother has some serious issues...I mean I love her...but she can be a little crazy." He said as Keitaro nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you to getting back in shape old man." He said as his dad glared at him.

"I am so kicking your ass when I get back into shape." He said as Keitaro grinned.

"Looking forward to it." He said as he went back to his punching bag.

Keitaro's dad had come to the gym as soon as he had the chance to. And Keitaro had to admit, it was strange watching his father, who for all the time that he knew him looked calm, actually punching a bag with animalistic ferocity. It was scary but kind of cool. Although Keitaro still thought Boxing was too limited, it was a useful fighting style. Especially if you were going against a common brawler...unless of course it as a drunken irish bar fight. Then you were pretty much fucked.

Keitaro himself was speaking from experience when he had to go and pick Mike up from the bar and ended up fighting with some Irishmen who they got into a fight with. The next day he came in with more bruises on his face then he had ever gotten during his training. And all the while, the guy with the T-shirt of AF223 on it was laughing his ass off and rooting for his buddies during that brawl. Seriously, was it just him or did that guy keep popping up everywhere?

It was like that guy was a ghost...nah there is no way those could exist. Anyway, he was getting back to his training as he suddenly heard a chorus of 'ooohhhhs'

"DAMN DUDE! KEITARO! YOU DAD JUST KNOCKED SOMEONE THE FUCK OUT!" Alastor yelled as his dad had accidentally hit one of the newer guys by accident when he was practicing punches.

"Holy shit." Keitaro said as he ran over to the guy.

"Hey! Hey! Dimitri! You okay?" He asked as Dimitri was looking up at the ceiling with a smile on his face.

"There was a bright light and I saw my dead grandma! She seemed happy!" He said as he laughed and Keitaro turned to face his dad.

"What the hell did you do?" He said as his dad started to sputter.

"I didn't mean to! I got really into it, and I started thinking back to my old days, and then I just lost track of where I was!" His dad said as Keitaro picked him up.

"Then guess what? Your turn to take him to the hospital!" He said as he gave Dimitri to him.

"My turn? You mean this happens often? I thought he was new here?" His dad asked as Keitaro nodded.

"He is...but for some reason he has the worst luck here...hell one time he got knocked out by a bitch slap." He said as Keitaro's dad groaned.

"Great, I may have put the kid into a coma." He said as he walked out.

"Nah, relax he's still talking, means your punch may not be as strong as you thought!" Keitaro yelled out as his father growled.

"BITE ME!" He yelled as he walked out of the gym with Dimitri and took him to the hospital.

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Keitaro was doing his regular jog to the dorms as he was listening to his I pod. For some reason, he put a ton of podcasts of Joe Rogan on it to keep himself occupied and listening to fight advice. Either way, he was In a good mood. Although something he noticed was that Shinobu and Su were never at the gym when he was there. But then again, that had to do with the fact that Capoeira classes started before and after he finished his training. He could only imagine what havoc those two were reeking at the gym.

Not only that but he picked up his mail on the way home, and he noticed how there was a letter from Tokyo U...now he knew that he actually took the entrance exams a couple days ago, mostly because he figured he was going to try his luck at it. And because he wanted to get to his training as they were bringing in a pankration champion from Greece to help train them. Although he had to admit, he was not expecting a letter this soon.

Although he suddenly remembered something, not only did he take the entrance exams, Naru was not able to do to the fact that she screwed herself over when she didn't qualify to take the entrance exams. In Keitaro's mind, he was only thinking about how Karma was striking back. But right now, he was going to wait until he got home to read it, sure he may not have been excited to go to Tokyo U as before, but hell he was still pretty damn excited. And who knows? Maybe this time things will be better.

He soon arrived at the dorms and ran up the stairs.

"Okay everybody I'm back!" He yelled as Mai came out from the corner.

"How was training today?" She asked as Keitaro smiled at her.

"Great...got to watch my dad knock Dimitri out...funny as hell." He said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Is he the one I accidentally knocked out when I was practicing my kata?" She asked as she had been practicing in the park when Keitaro and his friends came running by.

"Yep...the very same." He said as she sighed.

"Poor kid...he really needs to learn how to block incoming attacks." Mai said as Keitaro nodded.

"Don't worry he will be fine...he always is...after he gets out of the hospital...come to think of it...didn't he tell us about how he has been in three comas in his life?" He said as Mai nodded.

"Yeah...why do you guys let him train there if he is prone to injury?" She asked as Keitaro looked down.

"One because he deals with bullies a lot so we need to teach him how to defend himself and two...well because he cooks seafood for us." He said as she laughed at that.

"Really? He cooks food for you guys?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yeah! And he's damn good at it too!" He said as he remembered when he had brought in lobster...not only did he cook it in a healthy way, but it was so delicious!

"So why you holding that letter in your hand?" She asked as Keitaro suddenly remembered what he was holding.

"Oh I stopped by the post office to pick up mail, I got some letters for the others too, but they are in my bag...also you got a package...and I got this letter from Tokyo U." He said as he opened up his bag and pulled out Mai's package.

"Oh! This must be the new ninjato I ordered from a friend!" She said with excitement as she suddenly disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later.

"What was that about?" He asked as she looked up.

"I had to take it up to my room so no one else would see it, I would rather not have that wannabe Samurai complaining about me having another weapon." She said as Keitaro nodded at that.

"Okay, I will wait til the others get back to open the rest of the mail." He said as he sat down on the couch.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Keitaro had everyone gather in the room before he started to hand out mail.

"Okay Shinobu you first." He said as he handed her a envelope.

"Hmm...wonder what this is?" She asked as the letter didn't have any clue as to who it was from.

"Lets see...oh...my...god!" She froze but suddenly smiled and started jumping up and down.

"What? What is it?" He asked as she suddenly held up a picture that was in the envelope.

"Its an autographed picture of Lateef Crowder! And he even wrote me a letter!" She squealed in delight as she held up the picture.

For some reason, Shinobu had become obsessed with Lateef Crowder ever since she first saw him in Undisputed 3, and the fact he also practiced Capoeira really got to her. It wouldn't surprise Keitaro if she had a shrine dedicated to the guy.

"Wow...that's...new. Wasn't expecting that...okay Su...here's yours." He said as she had already taken it out of his hand.

"Its a check for my rent, I get one of these every month." She said as she handed the check to Keitaro.

"Okay, Kitsune...this is actually a letter from AA...that's self explanatory." He said as she grumbled at that.

"Okay Motoko...your turn." He said as he handed her a letter from her school.

She opened it up, hoping that it would be good news, but her face soon turned to dismay.

"I...got kicked off the Kendo team." She said as she left the room to go cry in her room.

"Naru...your up." He said as Naru took her letter and opened it with shaky hands.

"It's...a letter from my sister." She said with disdain.

"Why is that bad?" He asked as she scowled.

"She's only a HALF sister...and shes from my Mom's new husband...I don't like her at all!" She said as Keitaro said something.

"Even though through the past years she has only tried to be nice to you, has even sent you gifts, and has been an all around sweetheart?" He said as she was shocked that he knew that.

"Oh I did a background check Naru, also your mom's new husband, what is there not to like? He has been nothing but kind to you, even when you were a bitch to him, and according to a background check thanks to a friend, it says he is pretty much a saint." He said as she growled.

"I don't care! He's not my real father!" She said as Keitaro interrupted her again.

"Didn't your real father abandon you?" He asked as she shut up at that.

"..." She didn't say anything afterwards.

"Naru, if I were you, I wouldn't hold onto the memory of something your never going to get back, and stop pushing away the people who actually want to treat you as family, because eventually they will give up on you." He said as he opened his letter.

"Keitaro? Is that from Tokyo U?" Shinobu asked as suddenly everyone who was still in the room was looking at him.

"Yeah it is..probably over the entrance exams." He said as he opened it and started to read it.

"What does it say?" Su asked as Keitaro read it.

"Dear Keitaro..." He began as he looked down and everyone thought he didn't get in.

"Congratulations You've been accepted!" He yelled as Shinobu and Su suddenly hugged him.

And Naru stood there in shock.

_"No! This can't be right! He got in before me! No! That's not right! He's the loser!" _She thought as Haruka suddenly came into the room.

"Keitaro there is someone here to see you." She said as Keitaro had a smile on his face.

"Send them in! Nothing can ruin my good mood now." He said as he heard footsteps come into the room.

"Keitaro." He heard a voice say as he suddenly stopped celebrating.

_"I was wrong." _He said as his good modd was now ruined.

"Grandma." He said as he turned to face her.


	16. Revelations And A Bad Day

_**Okay here is another chapter, now some people were getting annoyed with the way Keitaro was treating the girls and how he was overreacting. Well truth it you are going to find out the reason why right now. So here you go here is another chapter. Some people will get pissed at this chapter, but it happens.**_

_**And hey like I said, I am new to writing, so I don't exactly know what I am doing.**_

* * *

**Keitaro's POV**

"Well, there goes my good mood." Keitaro said as he saw his grandmother in front of him.

"It's good to see you Keitaro." She said as Keitaro just had a look of indifference on his face.

"Yeah, let me guess...Haruka called you?" He asked as her eyes widened.

"Oh come on, do you really think I am that stupid? Of course she was going to call you." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Keitaro...I've heard you've been...rather...cruel to the girls." His grandmother said as he got a little angry.

"No more than what they have done to me, at least I didn't try to decapitate anyone." He said referencing how Motoko had tried to kill him on multiple occasions.

"Look, Keitaro...I know your angry...just...hear me out." She said as Keitaro was starting to get even angrier.

_"Somethings wrong with him...he seems to be getting worse everytime I try to calm him down." _She thought as he was clenching his fists.

"What do you know about how angry I feel?! You abandoned me to run this place without telling me the risks! You didn't tell me I could die here!" He yelled as some of the tenants were getting nervous.

But his grandmother was staying strong, and she knew that Keitaro didn't really mean to say all of this stuff. But something was definitely wrong with him, and she was going to find out why. Although she would have to be careful. Because she knew she was not on the best of terms with her grandson. So she looked at him with a worried and concerned look and continued their conversation.

"Look, Keitaro...I know I made a mistake, and I know it was a stupid idea leaving you here like this...and I know I screwed up when I didn't tell you how most of the tenants here were not friendly." She said as everyone was shocked.

Why was Granny Hina not yelling at Keitaro right now? Surely she should have been putting him back in his place? Right?

"Okay...I'll give you some time." He said trying to calm himself down.

"Keitaro...I picked you for this job because of how Kind hearted you were...but...its like you started to change." She said as Keitaro stopped her right there.

"Oh yeah? How would you feel if your constantly being harassed, beaten, and nearly killed on a daily basis? All because of some slight accusation that didn't even turn out to be true? And even worse, do you know how hard it is when your two supposed best friends treat you like crap? Your parents kick you out of the house...and you are pretty much left to fend for yourself?" He said as his grandmother could see him struggling.

"That's why I left you the inn! I knew it could help you til you got back on your feet...sure I know the girls were cruel...But...listen to me on this Keitaro...Please." She asked as Keitaro nodded.

"How is beating them up going to make you feel better? All your doing is becoming a bad guy...your even becoming more like a tyrant then the girls." Granny said as Haruka went up to her.

"Granny! What are you doing? He can't be reasoned with!" She said as Granny silenced her with a glare.

"Haruka...do not question me...I am getting a response out of Keitaro...and maybe we can solve this issue." She said as she turned back to Keitaro.

"No! That can't be! I am only getting back at them for what they did to me!" Keitaro yelled as Hina was getting somewhere.

"But think about it! Sure I can understand why you want to ban them from doing certain things, but at the same time you are taking away some of their privileges! You are acting like a tyrant!" She said as Keitaro was getting mad.

"WELL WHAT SHOULD I DO?! SHOULD I GET DOWN ON MY KNEES LIKE THE DOG I WAS BEFORE! I AM SICK OF BEING PUSHED AROUND ALL THE TIME AND TREATED LIKE DIRT! AND I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THAT!" He yelled as some could see tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I am not suggesting that you have to go back...I'm just saying that you...cut them some slack." She said as he just shook his head.

"I can't just forget all that they did to me!" He said as his Grandma walked over to him.

"You don't have to...look Keitaro...your upset...your holding in anger and its all coming out at once...you...need...help." She said trying to gauge his reaction.

"Oh really? I wouldn't need help if those girls had gotten it before me! Why is it that nobody suggested that when they were causing chaos! Now you only care that I am the one acting like a tyrant, You care more for those girls then you do me!" He yelled as his Grandmas snapped.

"I DO NOT CARE MORE FOR THOSE GIRLS THEN YOU! YOU ARE MY FLESH AND BLOOD KEITARO! I HELD YOU IN MY ARMS WHEN YOU WERE A CHILD AND I LOVE YOU LIKE A SON! I KNOW I SCREWED UP! BUT I WILL BE DAMNED IF YOU BELIEVE I CARE FOR THE GIRLS MORE THAN YOU!" She screamed as everyone looked at her shocked.

"I...I..." Keitaro sputtered as he turned away.

"Keitaro...I'm sorry...But I needed to say that...your better than this...you don't need to be so angry...just...try and tone it down." She said as Keitaro looked at her.

"I...I don't know what to think." He said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he turned to the door.

"Out...I need some time to myself." He said as he opened the door.

"Kei..." Haruka said but he walked right past her.

"Well...Way to go Granny...you just made it worse." Haruka said as Granny scoffed at her.

"Oh really? I believe I made some improvement...unlike you." She said as she had the nerve to look shocked.

"You just let him go!" Haruka said as Granny held up a hand.

"Wrong, in case you didn't notice, I made progress, Keitaro was emotional distress, obviously from the pressure of having to deal with all of this, eventully it starts to wear down the mind until he activates a different personality that he uses to defend his real emotions, what we just saw was a glimpse of all of Keitaro's anger and sadness...and it was directed at all of you, how could you not notice that Haruka?" She asked as Haruka remained frozen.

Come to think of it, she never bothered to ask if Keitaro was okay every time the girls hurt him or nearly killed him. In fact she just brushed it off as something that wasn't important. And now her own family pretty much hated her. Well, Keitaro did, Granny was just disappointed in her.

"I am partially to blame, but so are you...and so is Keitaro for letting this get to him, but if we can just help him get past this, then maybe we can fix what is broken." She said as Aunt Haruka said something back.

"Nothing is broken!" She said back with defiance.

"NO! THERE IS SOMETHING BROKEN! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!" Granny hina said as she held her chest.

"Oh all this yelling is wearing my body out...I'm going to go lay down." She said as she went to a spare room.

"And you! Miss Shiranui...I will have a talk with you later about your behavior here." Hina said as Mai gulped for some reason.

"And don't think you girls are off the hook either!" Granny said to all of the tenants in the house.

* * *

**WITH KEITARO**

Granny was right, Keitaro was having some issues with his emotions, and unfortunately it led to some problems. For example, he had accidentally started a fight with the wrong crowd, and unforturnately those guys happened to be part of one of the viscious gangs in the city.

Keitaro was able to defend himself against one, but when a couple of more people came into the mix with baseball bats, that was when everything went down hill. When he was fighting one of the mobsters, one came and hit his spine with a baseball bat, which caused him to stumble to the ground as the rest of the group circled around him.

"COME ON BOYS! LETS SHOW THIS PUNK WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH US!" One of them yelled as they started hitting Keitaro's body with their legs and bats.

_"Ugh! Damn! Why am I still so weak!" _He thought as he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

Mostly due to the fact they were now swollen shut from all of the blows he had taken to the head. Not only that but he could feel some of his bones cracking in his body due to the baseball bats hitting him. Due to some of his research, some of the hits were like being hit by a car, and he was starting to lose consciousness.

_"Why...after...all...that training...how...am I...still losing." _He thought as he passed out.

"Hes had enough...lets get out of here." The mobsters said as they left the alleyway.

And they left Keitaro there bloodied, bruised and battered all to hell.

* * *

**A day later**

The phone was ringing at the Urashima bakery as Mrs. Urashima went to pick up the phone.

"Hello. Urashima Bakery." She said in a depressed tone.

Over the days she had been here, she had been thinking about her son. And how bad she felt for treating him the wrong way. The truth was that she never supported Keitaro in any of his decisions. Mostly because she considered him a failure due to the fact that he had no skills whatsoever. So she was a little ashamed of him, that was why she pressured him to just work at the bakery, at least then he wouldn't have to face the pain of failure.

She may not have been the best mother in the world, but she did care about her son. And now...all she felt was guilt about the way she acted...and she just wanted to apologize to him. But she was afraid that she wasn't going to get that chance.

"Mrs. Urashima? This is Officer Mizuki...its about your son Keitaro...there has been an accident." The officer said as she dropped the phone.

Something horrible had happened.


	17. Crime Scene

_**Okay everyone, here is the next chapter, now it probably wasn't what you expected. So here we go, and I hope you enjoy it. Also, I will update Undisputed soon when I have the time. But now I only have time to write this chapter. So here we go.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

_**Also...who would win? George St Pierre or Anderson Silva?**_

* * *

_**AT THE ALLEYWAY**_

Keitaro's mother, father, aunt and tenants and Mai had all shown up at the scene of the crime. All they saw was what appeared to be a large pool of blood and it was currently being dragged away from the alleyway and towards the pier.

"What...Happened here?" Keitaro's father asked the police as they looked around.

"We believe your son Keitaro may have been attacked by Local Yakuza and foreign mafia." The cop said as Mai spoke up.

"How would you know that?" She asked as they looked around.

"Recently, the Italian mob has been working together with the Yakuza to smuggle drugs and illegal weapons in and out of the country, we don't know why they started working together, all we know is that they are here somewhere in Japan and America." He said as Haruka asked a question.

"Where...Where Is Keitaro?" She asked as they had not seen a body and he was not at the hospital.

"We don't know, for all purposes it looks like the mobsters just left him there to die after a viscious beating." The officer said as Motoko scoffed.

"Heh, serves him right." She said as Officer Mizuki turned towards her.

"Excuse me?" He said as he turned at her.

"Serves him right for believing he was superior to us...pathetic male...I only wish I could have been here to see it." She said as Mizuki narrowed his eyes.

"Officer Umino...put her in custody." He said as his friend came up.

"Yes sir." As Motoko's eyes widened.

"What?! What did I do?!" She yelled as Umino cuffed her.

"Just what you said, how do we know you didn't order this hit?" The officer asked as everyone gasped.

"But I didn't! I wouldn't do anything like that!" Motoko yelled as the officer narrowed his eyes again.

"Really? Because you practically just gave us a confession that you would rather see him dead." He said as she got angry.

"Get your hands off of me!" She yelled as she broke out of the hand cuffs with surprising strength and took the nightstick off of Umino's belt and started to beat him with it.

"YOU FILTHY MALE!" She yelled as everyone was gasping in shock.

"Ow! Damn!" Officer Umino said as he caught in and flipped her over.

"MIZUKI! TAZE HER!" He yelled as Mizuki shot at her with the barbs.

And as soon as it started, it was over and Motoko was currently laying on the ground, her body stiff from the electricity coursing through it. Umino was currently holding his eye in pain, that girl could really hit hard. Although his pride was kind of wounded at the fact that he got taken down so easily

"Well...even if he didn't order the hit on him...she's going to jail now for assaulting a police officer and resisting arrest." Mizuki said as he turned to his partner and grinned.

"Dude, you just got wailed on by a freaking teenager!" He laughed as Umino blushed.

"Shut up...at least my wife doesn't wear the pants in my relationship." He said as Mizuki looked down.

"Ouch that hurt man." He said as they put Motoko in the back of the cop car.

"Sir! She didn't mean it! She's just had a rough day!" Haruka said as Mizuki turned to her.

"I'm sorry? A rough day? What happened to her? Did she get kicked off the cheerleading club?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Kendo Club actually." Haruka said as Mizuki glared at her.

"Miss...today I had to clean up a teenagers body who jumped out of a window of a building...and after that...I came across kids living in a sewer and I had to take them to the orphanage...after that, One of my friends nearly died when some maniac shot at him with glock, and now, I had to watch my partner get beaten by a mentally unstable girl...don't talk to me about rough days...because I have them nearly every day." He said as Haruka just shut up at that.

"But where is Keitaro?" Hina asked as Keitaro's mother was not holding up so good.

"We don't know, it looked like he was trying to drag himself to the hospital...or possibly the mafia threw him over the pier...we don't know...to be honest, we don't know how anyone could survive such a beating...we...may have to comb the bay for a body...I'm sorry." He said as they packed up and started to leave.

"No! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! MY SON CAN'T BE DEAD!" Keitaro's mother started to freak out.

"Sakura! Calm down!" Keitaro's father said as he tried to calm his wife.

"No! I didn't get a chance to apologize to him! He can't be dead! He can't be dead!" She said as she was starting to act hysterical.

Shinobu and Su...were not taking it well, they had actually bonded with Keitaro over the past few months, weeks, days...but now...it was possible he was gone...forever. They both turned to each other and hugged while crying in each others shoulders.

Kitsune was too drunk to know what was going on. It would seem that Haruka bought her some alcohol since she thought Keitaro was being unfair by trying to whip her drunk ass into shape. But now, Haruka was starting to believe that may have been a bad idea, because right now...Kitsune threw up on Officer Mizuki's car.

"OH COME ON!" Mizuki yelled as he didn't want to have to arrest another girl.

Naru...well, she left halfway through the explanation for some reason.

And Motoko was currently passed out in the back of the cop car and might possibly do Jail Time.

Odd, Keitaro leaves the dorms and suddenly everything goes to hell. Keitaro's father Matsuda, was trying to be strong for his wife, but even he felt the pain from the loss of his son, even if there was hope that he might still be alive, it was very slim. So he didn't know what to do.

Hina, was not taking it very well, she was on the ground sobbing, a whole line repeating in her head over and over again.

"_This is my fault! This is my fault! If...I hadn't have argued with him...he would have never come out here...oh god.." _She thought as they all laid there, sad that Keitaro was gone.

Well, at least a good portion of them.

* * *

_**THREE HOURS LATER/ OUT IN THE OCEAN**_

"SECURE THOSE NETS!" A Russian accent yelled out to some of his friends.

There was a fishing boat out caught in the middle of a storm. They didn't know how it happened, but for some reason its like it suddenly appeared out of nowhere. And right now they were trying to secure their nets as well as the fish they had caught before they lost it. And possibly sink into the sea. They were all part of an international crew.

"What do you think I'm doing!" The American man known as Jason said as he was currently getting out of the storm and storing the nets in a safe place.

"Your too slow Jason." The English man known as John said as he was working ten times at the speed of Jason.

"Will you two stop arguing already?" A Brazilian man named Rafeal said as he could not understand why they were fighting at a time like this.

"Hey guys! Something's caught in our nets!" Alexi the Russian said as he spotted something tangled in there.

"Yeah it might be fish! After all this is the ocean!" Jason said being a smart ass.

"JUST GET IT ONBOARD!" Alexi said as all three of the men ran over to it.

"Okay jeez." John said as they started to pull on the net.

"Damn man! This thing weighs a ton! And the waves and rain are not helping!" Rafeal said as they continued to hoist the net up.

"Guys...this doesn't look like a batch of fish." Jason said as they pulled it on deck and looked at it.

"Oh my god! Its a man! Alexi! Get the Doctor!" John yelled as Alexi's eyes widened as he raced down to the kitchen area.

"Doc! We need you outside! We just pulled a man from the ocean!" Alexi yelled to an Irish man named Connor.

"You got to be ki-" He said as he rushed outside putting away his shaving kit.

The rest of the crew gathered around the body as they pulled him in closer to the ship and tried to get him inside. However Connor accidentally ran into them on the way out.

"Damn! Get him inside!" He yelled as they rushed through the door.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph...what happened to this guy?" Connor said as he looked at all the bruises and cuts and a broken bone or two.

"We don't know...Christ, I can't believe he's still alive! Look at him!" Jason yelled as the man groaned.

"OKAY LEAVE ME! I NEED SPACE!" Connor said as the others went down to the kitchen area.

"How...the hell did that guy get so far out here? There isn't a port for at least...30...40 miles top?" John said as they all shrugged their shoulders.

"How the hell would we know? All I know is that guy is lucky to be alive...whoever he is." Rafeal said as he sat back and plugged a pair of headphones into his ears.

"Lets just try and get some sleep." Alexi said as they all turned off the light.

* * *

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER  
**

"Amazing! I can't believe he healed this fast! This seems...impossible!" Connor said as he could have sworn he just witnessed a miracle.

Sure he may have treated the man's wounds, but it was almost as if after he had stabilized the broken bone, that it had simply healed and reattached itself to the rest of his skeleton! It just wasn't humanly possible! Not only that but the bruises and swelling had gone down, however the man would be carrying a lot of scars for the rest of his life. And now he was just waiting for him to wake up.

"Damn I could really use a drink right now." He said as he turned around to get a bottle of whisky.

Only to find that they were out and he was in a pissed off mood. First he couldn't understand how that man had healed so quickly, and now someone had drank all of his home brewed whisky.

"Well just perfect." He said as he turned back to his patient.

Only to see that he was no longer there.

Suddenly he felt a pressure on his neck as he turned and saw that the man they had pulled from the sea was holding a knife to his throat with a look of rage.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The man yelled as the whole boat woke up.

"I'm a friend...please put the knife down." Connor said as the man shook his head no.

"Where the hell am I?!" He yelled as Connor answered his question.

"Your on a fishing boat! You were adrift in the water! We pulled you up and fixed you up! Trust me! We mean you no harm." Connor said as the man seemed to relax a bit.

However he was still tense as he did not let go of the knife.

"My name is Connor...but who are you?" He asked as the man dropped the knife and held his head.

"I...I don't know." The man said as he looked up at him.


	18. New Friends, And Shinobu's promise

**Okay everyone, here Is a new chapter, when we last left Keitaro, he had lost his memory and is now on a fishing boat in the middle of the ocean like something out of the bourne identity. Not only that, but everyone thinks he is dead. And now, what will happen? Will he ever find his way back home? Will he live out his life as a fisherman? Or will he simply decide fuck it and go crazy?**

**Lets find out!**

* * *

**ON THE FISHING BOAT: Two Weeks Later**

Keitaro was still fuzzy on his memories. Luckily he was able to remember his first name, but it took him a while to piece it together. Although he could not remember anything apart from his first name. Everything else was just a blur. But what they did find out was that Keitaro did know Martial arts. This was demonstrated when Jason was trying to show him boxing skills. Only for Keitaro to react with a heel kick and knocking his ass out. It was strange, Keitaro wasn't quite sure how he knew how to do that. All he knew was that his muscles reacted instantly to it. Meaning he must have had some serious training to build muscle memory.

They were trying to piece things together. But so far it was very...odd.

"Any improvement today?" Connorr asked as Keitaro shook his head.

"Not a damn thing...All I remember is my basic motor skills and how to fight...this is bullshit." He said as he was doing pull ups.

"All we found on you was a wallet with no cash, no ID, the only thing we found was what appears to be a...Greek flag." Connor said as he held up the symbol of Greece.

Keitaro stared at the small piece of fabric, while it was damaged by the water, you could see the pattern of the Greek Flag, which meant he must have some connection to the place. So that was what he was focusing on. Luckily the ship had a computer that he could use, so he started doing research. All The Greek landmarks and history seemed familiar to him.

_**But, if you have been reading this story so far, then you would know that was because he had an obsession with it back when he had his memory.**_

Sure, Keitaro was obviously Japanese, but there was no guarantee that he was actually from there. After all, there were people of all different ethnicities all over the world. So while he was of Japanese heritage, he could have easily moved to a different area.

"If you want, we can drop you off in Greece." Connor said as Keitaro looked at him.

"That...would be helpful, but at the same time, how the hell am I going to survive there? I got no money, no home, and no name...what am I going to do?" He asked as Jason walked in.

"Hey man, trust me, I grew up on the streets, my parents were killed in a car crash and I ran away from the orphanage that I was sent to afterwards, trust me, as long as you find a steady job to help pay for a small apartment and some basic needs in life, that is all you need. And hey, I even got married and have a kid now, and surprisingly I make a lot of money doing this...plus...the fact that my wife works for a big corporation has something to do with it...where was I? Oh yeah." He said as he cleared his throat again.

"The Point is, you may start off with a bad life trying to work your way up to the top, but it will get better if you just keep hanging on." He said as Keitaro.

"Thanks man...but...I guess there is something I can do." He said as he raised an eyebrow.

"It seems...that I can fight...so maybe I can participate in some of those events you guys were watching on TV?" Keitaro asked as John came in.

"You mean UFC?" He asked as Keitaro nodded.

"Ha! While I admire your spirit, your going to need some serious training. Besides, if you want to do that, you can't rely on a fight purse to get you by in life, at least not on an amateur level! Your going to need a better plan then that." He said as Keitaro looked down.

"Well...you never know what will happen." He said as Rafeal came into the room.

"You know, I got a friend In Greece, he owns a small shop, maybe you can work there...I'll tell him the situation, he is a good man...he will understand." He said as Keitaro smiled.

"Guys...I can't thank you enough for all that you are trying to do...I really owe you all a big one." He said as the rest of the crew came in.

"In that case, if you do make it to the UFC, get your rich ass back on the boat and buy us all a drink!" Alexi laughed out as the crew soon burst into laughter.

"Tell you what! If I make it, I will personally have you guys in my corner!" Keitaro laughed as they all poured some shots and clinked them together.

"I'll drink to that!" Jason said as they downed their shots.

For some reason, even though he could not remember who he was except for his first name, Keitaro felt that he was getting a fresh start in the world.

* * *

**BACK IN JAPAN**

Things were changing at the Hinata dorms. For example, Naru, Shinobu and Su were doing the housework. Well, more like Naru, Shinobu and Su were still in mourning over Keitaro. And since Naru was being a bitch, she was in charge of maintaining the dorms.

Kitsune had been arrested for her drunken behavior, puking on a cop car, and for assaulting officer Umino after he tried to help her. Motoko however, was found guilty of assault and was now spending time in jail. In fact, there was talk that she might have even had a had in Keitaro's disappearace. All they knew was that two of the tenants had become convicts.

Hina and Keitaro's family had taken it the hardest. His dad because he felt he had lost a son, even though there was a chance he was still out there, but hope was starting to fade away. His mother took it hard because she realized what an awful person she was, and the fact that she wanted to make it up to Keitaro. His Grandma because she kept blaming herself for his disappearance. Looking back, why did she even get into that argument with him?

Sure the power was going to his head, but why was she defending the tenants! She chose them, over her own family...and even though she didn't want to admit. She could feel it in her heart. But she also felt that she did the right thing. So she was very conflicted on that subject.

Haruka...well...she was sad, and to be honest. She still thought Keitaro was being too harsh on the girls. But it wasn't until she tried to go pay the bail money for Kitsune did she realize how stupid she really was. For example, when Haruka tried to explain the situations at the dorms to the police. They said all the tenants minus Shinobu...and Su to a CERTAIN EXTENT, could all be brought up on charges.

For Motoko alone, she had counts of Property Damage, Assault and Battery, concealed weapons, possible accessory to manslaughter, possible affiliation with the mafia, and that was only a small list of the things she had done.

Kitsune, well...she was a miserable drunk in public...enough said.

Su, before she suddenly became nice, she also could have been brought up on Assault and attempted Homicide.

Naru, Assault and Battery, attempted homicide, and other such crimes. So all in all, the tenants were not clean at all.

But she still didn't know what to think.

Mai...well...Hina had a talk with her, and it was not exactly pleasant. For example, Hina was furious that Mai acted like the tenants and didn't use better judgment. For example, using weapons against people who used weapons and was restricted to even in times of self defense did not sit well with her. Not to mention the fact that Mai was still going on about how dishonorable the Aoyama were.

Even though in that situation she was right, the Aoyama clan was full of pricks.

All in all, Mai got her ass chewed out. But she and Hina worked out their issues.

Mai was seeing a psychiatrist to get anger issues out and to deal with the loss of Keitaro.

Motoko was currently in jail, and was now seeing a psychologist behind bars, not only that but she could be insane possibly. Whatever it was, even the psychologist didn't want to go see her. Mostly because she was difficult to work with.

Shinobu, she stayed in her room and cried for a week. But after a while, she went back to Spartan Combat sports and started to train constantly.

Speaking of Spartan Combat Sports...they...did not take Keitaro's loss well.

Natsu went crazy when he found out his best friend was missing and possibly dead. And Mike, Alastor and three other people had to restrain him to calm him down. Mike and Alastor couldn't believe that they had lost a good student and friend, the other members...they were just starting to know Keitaro, and he brought light to the gym. But now he was missing...and maybe even gone forever.

_"Keitaro...I'm sorry I couldn't help you...but now...I will...fulfill your dream." _Shinobu said as she practiced Capoeira on a dummy.

_"I will become a great Capoeira fighter, I will learn new disciplines...And I will fight in MMA! This I Swear!" _Shinobu thought as she lifted her head, her eyes brimming with determination.

This was the start of a new Shinobu.

Su saw the determination in her eyes when she went in to train. She smiled as she saw Shinobu work out.

_"At least shes doing better...but...that tracker I installed...it suddenly activated...I thought it was dud...but...its telling me Keitaro's still alive...But...I can't get a solid fix on him...I should probably tell her that." _Su said as she walked towards Shinobu.

However, she wasn't quite sure what to think of her reaction.

"What? You mean to tell me...I just swore to myself that I would fulfill his dreams...and hes still alive...somewhere?" Shinobu asked as Su looked down at a small device.

"According to this, his vitals are normal...and he's perfectly healthy...I just don't know where he is until I fix this thing." Su said as Shinobu banged her head against the wall.

"Way to ruin my dramatic moment." Shinobu said as cracks formed in the wall.

"So what should we do?" Su asked as Shinobu looked at her.

"Keep this between us for now...our fellow tenants don't need to know...Keitaro's family...I don't trust them, his dad could probably know...but Haruka, his mother, and Hina...they still can't be trusted...from this moment on...lets try and find Keitaro." Shinobu said as they looked at each other.

"How do you propose we do that?" Su asked as Shinobu looked down.

"I honestly don't know." She said as the scene ended.


	19. How are they doing

_**Okay, so I finally got my shit together and wrote another chapter. To be honest, this chapter I wasn't motivated to write anything. The only reason I actually got around to it was because I knew I had to get an update in. Also, I wouldn't expect this chapter to be that good, I was honestly bored out of my mind writing it. But anyway, here you go.**_

* * *

**JUVENILE DETENTION CENTER**

Motoko's therapist was currently on the other end of the of the prisoner callbox, apparently she would not speak about any of her issues. She just sat there staring at the door on his side. Obviously she was tired of being in the prison.

"You know, if you don't cooperate, this just makes your stay here even worse." Her therapist said as he cleaned his glasses off.

"I need to get out of here." She said simply as she fingered the fabric on her orange jumpsuit.

"Well, I'm afraid you can't do that, you see, unless you make some improvement, your screwed, hell You could plead insanity, but after some of the charges brought up against you, I Guarantee you, no one on that jury is going to want to help you." He said as he put his glasses back on.

To be honest, he didn't even want to look at her. After he had heard about some of the crimes she had committed he was honestly disgusted. Especially since his son had been assaulted by her. It happened when he was looking for his inhaler because he was having an asthma attack, and he accidentally tripped over Motoko and touched her leg. Unfortunately, she flipped out and attacked him with a kendo stick. And some of those blows could have killed him, especially combined with his asthma acting up, he was not in good shape when she finished with him.

"But I don't deserve to be in here!" She screamed at him as he stood up and glared at her.

"Okay listen here Miss Aoyoma! Your lucky I'm even trying to help you out! If it was up to me I would gladly throw you to the wolves! But unfortunately, I have to monitor you!" He screamed back as she shut up.

"And our time here is up." He said as he stood up and motioned to the gaurds.

"Your lawyer will be here later." He said as he walked out the door.

He honestly was hoping that they sentenced Motoko away for a long time.

* * *

**WITH KEITARO**

Keitaro had managed to make his way to Athens, he had to say, the sight was breathtaking. He could not believe some of the temples were still around. He would have thought that the passage of time would have destroyed them a long time ago. However he had one problem, his friends on the fishing boat had to go out to sea again, so he had to say goodbye to them before he came to Athens.

He was going to miss those guys, but maybe if he was lucky, he would run into them again some day. But right now, he was looking for Rafeal's friend that he said owned a shop in Greece. He had the address written down on his hand, but unfortunately the heat was not helping as it was causing him to sweat it off, and he had to memorize the address so he didn't get lost in the city.

But then again, he was hungry as hell. So he was also looking for a place he could eat. After all, no sense in looking for a shop on an empty stomach. Luckily he had the correct currency.

"You looking for something son?" A man said across the street.

"Yeah, do you know anyplace I can eat around here?" He asked as the man nodded.

"There's a diner about half a mile in that direction on the right side of the road." He said as Keitaro nodded.

"Awesome, thank you." He said as he took off in a light jog.

"Hmm...Haven't I seen that guy somewhere before?" The man asked as he could have sworn that the kid looked familiar.

But then he just shrugged and went back to his shop. He had to make sure that his son didn't destroy the place while he was away.

* * *

**WITH SHINOBU**** AND SU**

"So your telling me, Keitaro is still alive?" Mai asked as Su nodded.

"That is what I am saying." Su said as Mai got a small smile on her face.

"That's good news! But...where is he?" She asked as she put away some cleaning supplies.

"Uhm, that's the thing...we don't know yet...Su's inventions are not perfected yet." Shinobu said as Mai sighed.

"Well it sure beats being dead...by the way how are your two roommates doing in jail?" Mai asked as Shinobu smirked.

"Motoko's screwing up every chance she gets, and Kitsune isn't in jail, but instead she is in a strict rehab center." She said as Mai smiled.

To be honest, she understood why Kitsune got off easy, because of her problem with alcohol, so maybe if the rehab center could actually help her, maybe that wouldn't be an issue in the future. Well, at least she hoped so, after all, why screw up the second chance you get. Motoko, she still did not like at all, and even though there were times that she did act like her, Motoko was 10x worse, especially when the cops pulled up the charges against her, but for some reason there was never any attempt to actually put her behind bars. But now she was in a woman's prison, and was possibly insane.

"Well, I guess its for the best...how long does she have to stay there?" Su asked as Shinobu looked at her nails.

"It supposed to be a three month long program, if she doesn't cooperate, then she has to stay another three months, basically what they mean, is that if she tries anything stupid, she has to stay longer." She said as they all shrugged.

"Fve bucks says she stays there a year." Mai said as they started to take bets on how long it would take her.

* * *

**WITH KITSUNE**

"Okay everyone, today we are going to be talking about the reasons why we drink." Dr. Imuzi said as he was talking in a cheerful voice.

_"How the hell can this guy be so happy in this depressing setting?!" _Kitsune said as she looked around and saw other people who were going through alcohol withdrawal.

She herself was starting to have problems, she didn't think that it would be that big of a deal, she always thought that alcohol wasn't as bad as drugs like cocaine. However what she didn't understand was how messed up it could make your mind. For example, yesterday she kept having migraines and she was also breaking out in cold sweats. And she didn't understand why, but the answer was simple, due to the amount of alcohol she drank everyday, and how long she stayed drunk, her body had become dependent on alcohol to even function properly.

_**THESE ARE FACTS I PULLED OFF A RANDOM WEBSITE**_

"Well...I started drinking when my wife left me...and I just kept spiraling downwards, and I was depressed all the time, I ended up losing my job...and I just didn't know what to do, also my kids won't speak to me until I get sober, so that's why I put myself in rehab." The man said as the Doctor smiled.

"And according to this...you still have a clean record while you are here with us...that's good, keep that up and you could be out of here soon." The Doctor said as the man nodded.

"True...but it's going to be hard to stay clean after this." He said as the Doctor wrote something down.

"Just try and find another outlet besides alcohol." He said as the man looked up.

"I...I guess I'll find a new hobby." He said as he left the room to go throw up.

"Psh, wow...what kind of crap Is that?" Kitsune asked as all the eyes glared at her.

"What?" She asked not realizing that she was being a bitch.

* * *

**AT A DOJO**

"Elders, I have assembled you all here today to discuss an important matter." An old woman said as the ring of elder men and women nodded.

"We are here today to talk about Motoko." The old woman said as the others were confused.

"What about her? Last time we heard from her, she was living in a dorm trying to get into college." Her grandfather said as he wondered what his grandchild had been up to.

"Well that's the thing, I got a call from Tsuruko last night...Motoko was arrested and is now currently behind bars." She said as the whole room burst into chaos.

The heir to the God Cry school was arrested?! What the hell had happened?! And what did she do that she could actually be incarcerated.

"Silence! According to Tsuruko, the amount of charges being brought up are listed here." The woman said as she threw down a stack of papers.

All of the elders were passing them around and just staring at the list. And they honestly could not be more disgusted. Motoko's grandfather was gripping the papers so tight that it looked like his knuckles were about to burst out of his skin.

"I believe we should talk about what is to happen now." He said as the others nodded.

They could not let Motoko get away with all of those crimes.


End file.
